


Part One: A Summer Not So Endless

by SiroccointheSand



Series: Bullworth: A Serial [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Abuse, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Strained parental relationships, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiroccointheSand/pseuds/SiroccointheSand
Summary: Post-game. Summers are hot in Bullworth anyway, but these kids really should have gone on vacation instead of staying in town, because their interpersonal relationships are spilling into a powder keg ready to explode.
Relationships: Deidre Philips/Edgar Munsen, Deidre Philips/Lionel Galloway, Jimmy Hopkins/Zoe Taylor, Kirby Olsen/Mandy Wiles, Kirby Olsen/Trent Northwick, Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith, Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Trent Northwick
Series: Bullworth: A Serial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Moving Out and Into Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we leave behind, what do we take with us when we go?

Peter Kowalski sat in his dorm room, his hands absent-mindedly playing with a string that sprung from his pants sometime during the course of the school year. He wanted to congratulate Jimmy for taking down Gary, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried when Jimmy emerged from that building victorious and the student body cheered, at that moment, forgetting about the all-out chaos that had plagued the school. He wanted to feel good that he was the reason Jimmy took Gary down, but his stomach was tying itself in knots, and his brain kept asking one question over and over: What if you were wrong? What if you just made everything worse?

Petey snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "Mr.-oh what the devil is his name Hopkins? Well?" Petey heard Dr. Crabblesnitch's voice and wondered what he could want. Then he looked across his room; the other side of it was trampled and ransacked by angry teenagers because of who that side of the room belonged to. It occurred to him they only wanted to speak to him because he was Gary's roommate.

 _Like anyone would want to talk to you otherwise, Petey._ A voice in Petey's brain snarled in a voice that sounded a bit like Gary's. Petey frowned.

"It's Kowalski, sir," Jimmy said with an air of fake pleasantries Petey only assumed would win him a Golden Raspberry Award one day if hell froze over and he decided to pursue acting.

"Right, of course. Mr. Kowalski, if you're in there, I have something very urgent to discuss with you," Crabblesnitch proposed, his air of fake pleasantry obviously better rehearsed than Jimmy's.

"Y-yeah, come on in," Sometimes Petey really hated the sound of his own voice. In some ways, puberty was kind to him, but what he lacked in acne he made up for in short stature and a voice that cracked when he was nervous. Crabblesnitch walked in like he owned the place, which Petey guessed was right since he was the headmaster after all, and Jimmy followed with an expression that could only be described as the cat that caught the canary washed it down with a saucer of milk.

"Oh dear, I trust this room was not in this state before today's events," Crabblesnitch drawled with an accusatory tone. It was obvious to Petey that Crabblesnitch wasn't doing this of his own volition. On the contrary, it looked like he was (internally) fighting tooth and nail not to have this conversation, and as a result, was looking for a hasty exit.

"No! I mean, no, it wasn't. Some guys got in here about an hour ago and completely trashed G-" the name stuck in his throat, and a sound that would have been akin to a sob would have escaped his throat if he didn't have the self-control. "Gary's side of the room. I ran them off, though. They had started going through my stuff," Petey recalled Trent Northwick running out of the room with a pair of Petey's underwear sticking out of his pocket. Petey had been too dumbstruck by the day's events to call him out.

"Well, given the circumstances, I don't think I'm going to hold them accountable for their actions. Hive mentality and so forth," Crabblesnitch said, looking at Petey's desk and picked up a copy of The Lord of the Flies they were to read for English class. "How appropriate," He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. The book is similar to what happened here today, so can we please get to the point of the visit?" Jimmy burst out impatiently, bouncing on his heels. Petey was surprised by this outburst. He thought it strange that Jimmy actually did the reading for a school assignment, Lord of the Flies being the first book they had been assigned in English class to read for the year.

Crabblesnitch turned around, and the two stared at each other for a long while. Crabblesnitch finally backed down and cleared his throat.

"Quite right. My reason for this visit is to inform you that you have been appointed to the position of Head Boy next term if you choose to come back to our fine school," Crabblesnitch said, beaming as if he had just given Petey the keys to the city. Petey grimaced internally but hoped he was smiling in respon _se._

 _Great, just what I need. More responsibility. If I couldn’t keep Gary in line, how the hell am I supposed to keep this entire school in check?_ Petey thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe Taylor sat in the secretary's office with apprehension. Miss Danvers was drawing up papers to enroll in the Summer School program while radiating an aura of disapproval as she typed away on her computer. Zoe wanted so badly to say something to the nasty hag but held her tongue, knowing she might not get back into school if she did.

"I just spoke with your father about tuition costs; he has agreed to put it up for the summer semester as well as the upcoming school year," Miss Danvers stared at her through a pair of hideous coke bottle glasses. Zoe couldn't help but marvel at how judgmental her stare was for a woman who pined after a married man day after day.

"Thank you, Miss Danvers," Zoe said, trying not to sneer.

"But I did have to dig into your school file to get this information. On your application, you only list two names on your emergency contact information. The first is, of course, your brother, and the second is an Amy Barkley? Is she a relative? I do have forms that need to be signed," Miss Danvers asked in a very matter-of-fact tone. Zoe knew she was trying to provoke a reaction out of her, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"No, Miss Danvers. I became legally emancipated after I was kicked out of school last year. I got a job at a clothing store in New Coventry. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised my dad is paying my tuition at all."

"...Oh. Well then, I guess I won't need those signatures after all."

Zoe took the paperwork and sat back down, pulling a pen out of her bag, and quickly scribbled down her own signature on the forms. After she finished, Miss Danvers took the paperwork back from her and spoke.

"Classes start two Mondays from now at nine sharp every morning. Ms. Phillips will be your...oh, excuse Mrs. Phillips-Galloway will be your instructor. You will be meeting in the art room. Do you remember where that is, or do I need to give you the room number?"

Zoe forced a smile. "I remember, thank you."

Miss Danvers pushed her glasses up her nose then slid the paperwork into Zoe's folder, looking down.

"Well, I guess I will see you in two weeks, Miss Danvers," Zoe turned to leave, but Miss Danvers spoke, her tone uncertain.

"Ms. Taylor," Miss Danvers began.

"Yes?" Zoe replied that she hoped didn’t sound shrill or annoyed in a voice, turning around just as she reached the doorway.

"Your father asked me to tell you that he wants to see you soon. He says his number hasn't changed."

Zoe nodded and was about to head for the stairs when Miss Danvers spoke again.

"Also, about...Mr. Burton. Will you be pressing charges?" Miss Danvers was unable to meet Zoe's eyes.

"I haven't decided yet. I know Dr. Crabblesnitch fired him," Zoe replied, unsure of Miss Danvers' intention.

"Well...if it were up to me, you would," Miss Danvers finally met Zoe's eyes with a smile in her eyes. Zoe cleared her throat and muttered a small thanks before scurrying down the stairs. Miss Danvers sighed and looked around her ransacked office.

 _These kids are fucking maniacs. But with perverts like Burton molding their minds, who can blame them?_ She thought.

Jimmy Hopkins walked out of the boy's dorm with his luggage as Zoe made her way down from the main building, meeting in the middle of the expansive campus. Jimmy gave her a dopey grin, and they clasped hands, turning around and walking towards the gate. The silence was pleasant, with a dash of the awkwardness a new relationship can bring. They reached the gate and stood silently. A warm breeze that warned the beginning of summer floated through the New England air. They both began to speak and then laughed quietly, Jimmy motioning for Zoe to go first.

"Your mom picking you up?"

"At the airport, I'm taking a bus to Liberty City to meet her and the new Rockefeller at the airport, then we're going home," Jimmy replied. Zoe squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It probably won't be that bad. Those news cameras were all in your face. You're gonna be national news as a hero by tomorrow. Maybe you’ll get a book deal,"

Jimmy raised his eyebrow, and Zoe grinned.

“I guess Petey would need to proofread it first. Maybe a reality show instead. Do some cool tricks on your skateboard for the cameras?”

Jimmy laughed, "Maybe, I didn't exactly make a good impression on the step monster. What about you, did everything go well? Registered for summer school?"

"Yeah, and get this, my dad is actually paying my tuition for the year. He wants to meet me, which I'm not looking forward to, but if I want to get back into school…" Zoe trailed off, Jimmy looked concerned, and she didn't want to go into more detail, so she changed the subject,

"Ms. Danvers might not be as awful as I remember, which was weird but still, how can she act like she's so much better than everyone else? She's been wanting to hop on Crabblesnitch's dick for ages and has like...no shame about it."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that! Sadly that's not the sleaziest staff relationship in this place. Edna and-" Zoe kissed Jimmy awkwardly, cutting off his remark about the cook's new squeeze. Zoe pulled away, looking more bashful than she would ever admit, and Jimmy had a dopey grin on his face.  
"Sorry, I just..." Zoe began but faltered.

"Didn't want to hear about who Edna's boffing?" This reply earned Jimmy a playful shove to the chest.

"No-well, yes, I didn't want to hear that, but...God, this is so embarrassing," Zoe said, turning away from Jimmy.

"What is it?" Jimmy said, putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder. She shrugged it away.

"It's just...that's the last time I'm going to get to kiss you for three months. September is a long time away, and I guess I'm...shit, I'm worried you'll meet someone else, okay! Go ahead, laugh at me! Well?" Zoe turned around and stared at Jimmy expectantly.

Jimmy snorted and instantly knew it was not a good way to react because Zoe's eyes went wide, and she started backing up. Jimmy quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that. I laughed because it's ridiculous; Zoe, I'm crazy about you. I'm not going to meet anyone else," Jimmy put his arm around Zoe's shoulder, and they began the walk towards Bullworth Town.

"Besides, I'm coming back here in three months. How stupid would it be to meet someone else in the city then come back to see you every day," Jimmy said with a smirk and was hoisted by his shoulders by Zoe trying to shove him in front of a car. He hooked a leg between hers to trip her to prevent this, and the two fell, Zoe, landing on top of Jimmy.

"Jerk."

Zoe got up first and pulled Jimmy up roughly, "Come on, loser, what time is your bus leaving?"

"Six, Petey said he was going to see me off, but he hasn't finished packing, I guess. I sent Beatrice after him, just warning you now, I know you don't like her," Jimmy rushed that last part out, and Zoe glared at him.

"Really, Jim? Why her? You told me she was writing all sorts of stuff about you in that pervy little diary of hers. You want that bunny boiler still following you around next year?"

Jimmy smiled. Zoe looked at him, confused.

"I took care of it. I think she's got a thing for Petey now. It'll do him some good to get a girl this summer, make some new friends," Zoe shook her head at Jimmy's explanation as they continued their trek towards the town.

"I dunno, Jim. Did you see how Petey looked when they took Gary out on that stretcher? Dude looked worse than that Edgar that time he thought huffing paint was a good idea.”

"I know, okay? His attachment to Gary was just...creepy. He needs to get far away from it. Besides, if he isn't interested in Beatrice, I could always set him up with someone else.”

“Oh? does your shrink take house calls?”

“Hey, I’m leaving, be nice to me.”

In the boys' dorm, Petey zipped his suitcase up as Gary's parents walked into the room. Normally the move-out day would be a happy occasion. Petey had pictured it many times; Gary would be bouncing around the room, excited about some prank he'd leave behind for some unfortunate maintenance staff to find and possibly injure. Petey would be smiling quietly at Gary’s happy energy, looking forward to seeing him next year. That wasn't the case this time. This time, Gary was on his way to a hospital, and Gary’s parents had a police escort with them.

This time, Gary's parents cleaned out his stuff with Crabblesnitch and a police escort. Gary's mother started crying when she discovered the word 'PSYCHO' carved into his desk. Gary's father's face was cold. It reminded Petey of Gary's face when he was angry. There was obviously something wrong just under the surface.

Petey averted his eyes from the scene in front of him, it being the polite thing to do. His eyes fell on a photo tacked inside the wardrobe, one of happier times. It was Gary and Petey at the carnival, Gary's arm slung around Petey's shoulders. Petey could still remember how intimate it felt, the warm feeling in his stomach rising to his chest when Gary touched him like that.

Gary's parents took his clothes out of the wardrobe and stacked his school-books on the desk, Gary's mother still shaking. Crabblesnitch picked up an item off the desk and showed it to Petey. Petey stared at it, a bronze plaque that read 'Head Boy.'

"It looks like this belongs to you now. I was wondering where this was; during all this chaos, I had forgotten I had appointed Smith to the job," Crabblesnitch said. He handed it to Petey, who took it with some apprehension.

"G-Gary, he was...Head Boy?" Mrs. Smith had a glimmer of hope, and it crushed Petey inside.

"For a little while, Mrs. Smith. He had manipulated all of us into believing he was a good kid," Crabblesnitch replied. Gary's dad finally lost it.

"How did he do this? He's a fifteen-year-old boy, for Christ's sake! Why wasn't someone making sure he was taking his meds! We left strict orders for that. He's been here long enough for you to know what can happen when he doesn't take them," Mrs. Smith broke down in tears again, and Mr. Smith put his arms around her.

"We found his medical files, and someone had altered them to take out the information that said he needed to be supervised when he took his meds. Mrs. Smith, sometimes kids fall through the cracks here. We had no idea he would be capable of something like this, and on behalf of the Bullworth School District, I am sorry we allowed this to happen," Crabblesnitch said, an obviously rehearsed line.

"Fallen through the cracks? That's your excuse? Unbelievable, you son of a-"

"Patricia," Gary's dad cut her off, "This isn't going to fix anything. Obviously, the man has a difficult job and is rather incapable of doing it. We'll be in touch,"

Patricia Smith composed herself. "You're right, Charles. Dr. Crabblesnitch, Officer, Peter," Her eyes locked on Petey, and he turned bright red. She had Gary's stare as well, apparently. She turned to the wardrobe to see if there was anything missed, and her eyes met the photo. Petey's heart leaped to his throat.

"I'm sure you'll want to keep this," Patricia began, taking the picture down and handing it to Petey.

She took his hand and smiled sadly, "You were always such a good friend to our son."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," Petey said. Patricia dropped his hand, and Charles picked up Gary's bags.

"Goodbye, gentlemen," Charles said, and Petey didn't know why he spoke up.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Smith-" They stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Peter?" Patricia questioned, both her and Charles' eyes boring holes into him.

"Where...where is Gary?" Petey said quietly, hating the sound of his own voice.

"He's at the local hospital being stitched up. After that, he’ll be transferred to Happy Volts Asylum for the time being. He's in a seventy-two-hour psychiatric evaluation, then we'll discuss if he needs to be treated there further with the doctors afterward," Charles replied curtly.

"After the...evaluation," Petey started and almost stopped speaking, but he knew he needed to continue, "Will he be allowed any visitors?"

"Now, Mr. Kowalski, I don't think that's very appropriate-" Crabblesnitch started, but Patricia cut him off.

"It's a very appropriate question, Dr. Crabblesnitch, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak for us," Patricia snapped, glaring at the offending man. She turned her gaze back to Petey and smiled warmly, "It all depends on how the evaluation goes. If it goes well, I'm sure he'll be allowed visits. Supervised visits, of course, and I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. It would probably do him some good to see some friendly faces."

Petey smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Smith. And I am so sorry this happened. If I had known, it would go this far-" Patricia raised a hand to cut him off.

"We don't blame you, Peter. You're just a kid, and believe me, others need to be held far more accountable for their actions," And with that, the Smiths exited the room. The policeman stayed. Petey eyed him warily. He was handsome, probably mid-thirties. Not in uniform, but a trench coat. He had five o’clock shadow; teeth were mostly white but a little stained from what Petey assumed to be from cigarettes and coffee. He looked like a detective from an old, black and white crime movie.

"Well, I never," Crabblesnitch started, then he looked at Petey like he had forgotten he was there. "Despite what they said, I don't think you need to associate with the Smith child. It would be an unbecoming behavior of the Head Boy."

That was when the dam broke. Petey was done with today; hell, he was done with the whole school year. Summer break was his; he didn’t have to take this man’s crap until September. He glared at Crabblesnitch and picked up the plaque, handing it back to him. "Then you should probably hold onto that until September. But, I can guarantee if you try to find a replacement for me, nearly every kid in this school is going to do far worse this summer than visit a mentally ill friend."

Crabblesnitch opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then looked down at the plaque in his hands. He walked out of the dorm room, and Petey heard a frustrated scream outside that sounded a lot like an f-bomb. Petey smirked; maybe Jimmy was rubbing off on him after all.

Petey looked down at the photo in his hand and let the memory of that day overtake him.

* * *

October 2006

_The flash went off, and Petey tried not to blink. Gary's arm around him felt uncomfortable but really nice at the same time. Petey didn't want to admit to himself how much he enjoyed it, mostly because it was Gary's arm of all guys...people._

_"Alright, I got it," Jimmy said, looking down at the Polaroid camera. He took the picture out and handed it to Petey, but Gary snatched it out of Jimmy's hand, smirking at Jimmy's look of disapproval._

_"Well, it looks like the gorilla might find an occupation outside of pumping gas one day after all. This is pretty good, Hopkins," Gary smirked. Jimmy grunted and stepped forward, raising his fist before Petey stepped between them._

_"Jimmy, you should know by now that's the closest thing to a compliment you're going to get from him. Now both of you, stop," Petey looked at both of them when he said this, and for a moment, it seemed like the tension was going to culminate in a fight, but Gary finally backed off and slapped the picture to Petey's chest._

_"Hold onto that Petey, would you? Something nice for your spank bank," Gary said, already walking towards the Ferris wheel. Petey made an indignant noise but pocketed the picture. He slumped his shoulders and started to follow Gary but Jimmy's hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_"Why do you put up with that?" Jimmy asked, his brow furrowed._

_"Put up with what, Jimmy?" Petey asked, not wanting to have this conversation, shrugging off the offending limb and continuing on his path._

_"Don't act like you don't know. He treats you like shit, Petey. He's always saying shit like that to you. It's not cool," Jimmy replied, and Petey turned around._

_"Why do you put up with it? You just got here. You could have other friends easily, but you're still hanging out with losers like us. Everyone acts like I can't stand up for myself, but I can when I need to. It's just easier with him when I don't," Petey said. Jimmy stared down at the shorter teen._

_"That's really screwed up. And you know what, Petey? The only reason you're a loser is that you are letting him treat you like one. Maybe if you'd stop taking care of him, you could get yourself some real friends," Jimmy was right, and Petey knew it, but he didn't want to acknowledge it._

_"Whatever. Let's go ride the damn wheel," Petey said quietly and walked over to Gary, who instantly began picking on him._

_"Awww, what's wrong, Petey? Lover's quarrel?" Gary mocked._

_"Shut up, Gary, give it a rest already," Petey huffed, handing a ticket to the ride attendant._

_"Ouch, Petey, your words cut d-" Ironically, Gary's words were cut off by Beatrice Trudeau bounding up to the pair. Jimmy smiled and walked behind her, a smug look on his face._

_"Hey, Petey! Gary," Beatrice said, smiling at Petey then glaring at Gary. Gary was about to say something when the attendant cleared his throat._

_"Is anyone going on the ride anytime soon?" He asked, frustrated with the ride being stopped for so long to let the teenagers argue._

_"Sure, sure. Come on, Petey, I'll hold your hand if you get scared," Gary said with a wink. Petey glared at him and looked at Jimmy, who cocked his head towards Beatrice. Petey understood immediately._

_"Who says I'm going on with you? You always try and overturn the car. Beatrice, would you like to ride with me?" Petey asked the overeager bespectacled girl._

_"Sure! I'd love to," Beatrice almost shouted, latching to Petey's arm and handing the attendant a ticket for her to ride as well. The two made their way to the available car and sat down, waiting to be secured in._

_"Okay, finally. Anyone who isn't riding the ride, please, stand the hell back," The attendant said, then walked over to the car and roughly secured the safety bar. He took a long gaze at Beatrice's chest as he did this, and she cleared her throat. He looked at her face, and she pouted, her bottom lip scabbed by a cold sore. He made a noise of disgust and hurried to the controls, quickly turning the ride on._

_Petey jumped as the ride lurched and looked at Beatrice to see if she had done the same, and Beatrice lifted a hand to her lips. Petey watched as her lip became suddenly blemish-free. They had been working on a project together since school started, and this was it._

_"Press-on cold sores were such a fantastic idea; I can't believe you got the adhesive formula to work! Ever since mom went a little overboard after that 'Take Back the Night' course she was taking, she's been looking for something cool like this. That's my rape whistle Mandy Wiles blew during the last pep rally. After she sees me with one of these, what do you bet it ends up at the bottom of her locker?" The pair laughed, and Petey shook his head._

_"This really was a stroke of genius, Beatrice Trudeau," Petey smiled and took Beatrice's hand. He looked down at Gary, who was openly glaring at the two, and Jimmy was smirking at Gary's discomfort._

* * *

June 2007

"I really can stand up for myself," Petey said, still staring at the picture. A knock on the opened door shook the memory away, and Petey turned around, Beatrice's smiling face greeting him in the doorway.

"Bad time Kowalski?" Beatrice asked. Her normally stiff, hair-sprayed coif was now in a messy ponytail, and a sundress had replaced her normally pristine and starched school uniform, the press-on cold sores absent as well.

"Um...no, no, it's fine," Petey shook the thoughts of Gary fully out of his head and got a good look at the drastically different Beatrice.

"Wow, you look, w-where did you go?" Petey jokingly stammered while looking around Beatrice to find the old incarnation of her.

"You like? New year, new look, new Beatrice. I was spending too much money on Sissy Spritz hairspray anyway," Beatrice replied, walking into the dorm room. After plopping down on Petey's bed, she noticed the picture of Gary in Petey's hand and felt a pang. Petey was one of the first people to see her new look for a reason, but his rather unhealthy obsession with his former friend worried her. Was Petey even into girls at all?

"It looks great. Are you retiring the cold sores permanently?" After noticing a look on her face, Petey said he didn’t want to ask about it. He quickly stuffed the picture into his suitcase.

"Until college," Beatrice smiled.

"You might have to step it up for the Ivy League," Mandy Wiles' voice floated in from the door. Beatrice jumped up, embarrassed, having been caught flirting.

"Oh yeah? And just what do you have in mind exactly?" Beatrice challenged, sizing up her verbal opponent.

"I dunno, maybe genital warts? Chastity belt? That is if someone actually decided they want to see you naked, which I doubt," Mandy stepped towards Beatrice, expecting the smaller girl to back down, but Beatrice wasn't having it.

"Well, the entire town has already seen you naked, and I don't think it's a coincidence Kirby dumped you right after that happened. What are they calling you now? Mandy’s Wild?"

"Actually, we’re back together now, you little cu-" Mandy raised her manicured fist to smash into Beatrice's face, but it was quickly grabbed and forced behind her back roughly.

"I don't think so, Pepperoni Nips. Now get out of here before I break your arm," Zoe said calmly, holding a huffing Mandy back from smashing the smaller girl into oblivion. A tense moment passed as Mandy weighed her options and left the room, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So this is where have you two been? I sent you to get Petey like...ten minutes ago, Bea, what have you been doing to my boy here?" Jimmy said teasingly. Beatrice and Petey both blushed for completely different reasons.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's get out of here. My bus leaves at six, and I'm not gonna be late because of teenage hormones."

"Jimmy!" Petey exclaimed, turning redder than he had previously.

"Give it a rest, Hopkins. Let’s get the hell out of this place. It's giving me hives," Zoe said, motioning from the doorway. Jimmy gave her a dopey grin as he followed her out.

"We should probably follow them, Petey; Zoe's kinda scary when she's impatient. You ready?" Beatrice asked. Petey gave the room a once over and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Petey picked up his suitcase and took Beatrice's hand, a gesture that surprised them both. The pair walked out the door, Petey stopping to close it. He gave the room one last look, and he shook his head, closing the door to his old room and his old life.

* * *

Edgar Munsen sat at the bar at the local dive, The Fish Tank, a beer in front of him. He was more excited about this upcoming summer than he had been for one in his short eighteen years of life. Zoe had inspired him to go back to school. He had signed up for the summer school program and was going to take night classes to get his GED. He had to call in a few favors and spent every dime he had, but it was worth it.

"It's never too late for a fresh start," she had said. Edgar hadn't seen her like this in a while; She was one of his favorite drinking buddies, mostly because she wasn't addicted to meth, and she only broke into his house once her water got shut off to shower, unlike most of the other inhabitants of Industrial Skies Park in Bullworth Town. He knew she was better than what she had turned into, and he guessed Jimmy helped her see that. He didn't like the kid initially, just thought he was some snot-nosed trust fund brat, but the kid had vision and guts. He admired that.

He ran a hand through his short, clipped brown hair just as a rather attractive middle-aged woman sat down next to him, motioning for the bartender. The bartender in question rolled his eyes and went back to wiping down the bar.

"I don't get it," she started, and it took Edgar a moment to realize she was speaking to him, "I come here every week, and it takes this guy a goddamn hour to get me a drink."

"I'll show you a trick," Edgar said, smirking, "Hey Boris, you've got a paying customer here. You don't get many of those. How about some service?"

Boris grumbled and asked the woman what she wanted; she smiled and ordered.

"Long Island Iced Tea, please," She replied.

Boris went to make her drink, and Edgar decided to introduce himself, extending his hand, "I left my manners at home; I'm Edgar Munsen."

"Deidre Phillips-Galloway, aka forever in your gratitude. I can't drink at home, so this is my sanctuary," Deidre replied.

"And you haven't even started drinking yet; you must really have troubles. Do you want to talk about it? I'm told I'm a good listener," Edgar smiled warmly at the woman currently fidgeting with her wedding ring. Boris set her drink down in front of her. She took a long gulp, shuddering at the burn in her throat.

"Alright but, we might be here all day," Deidre warned. Edgar nodded for her to continue.

"My husband is a recovering alcoholic, a month sober. I knew about his problem before we became a couple. We work together, both teachers at Bullworth Academy. I helped him hide his problem when it got so bad he was almost fired. We got married when he went into AA, I knew it was a rash decision, but you just don't want to wait anymore when you get to my age. He's been good, but I get this feeling he resents me. Ever since the wedding, everything's changed," Deidre looked down, "I don't think we're going to make it."

"Do you think you're an enabler?" Edgar asked. Deidre pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped her tearing eyes.

"I was. For so long, I covered his classes, brought him aspirin, paid for his liquor when he was in debt; I felt needed, and I guess I liked it. That's kinda screwed up, isn't it?" Deidre smiled sadly.

"No more screwed up than anyone else in this town," Edgar said, "But it's not like that anymore, is it?"

"He's still really dependent on me. He has a sponsor, but I'm still the one he wakes up at three in the morning when he's locked himself in the bathroom with a bottle of mouthwash. I think he resents that. He wanted an equal partner, and he wanted to stand on his own two feet, but I'm still taking care of him."

Edgar took the distraught woman's hand, "You're doing the best you can. Don't beat yourself up too much,"

Deidre smiled and dabbed her eyes again, "You're right. And things aren't always so bad; there's a lot of good too."

Edgar's cell phone vibrated, and he answered it quickly, shooting a quick text then snapping it shut.

"Sorry, that's my boss. I gotta head to work. You gonna be okay here?"

"Yes, I think I'll be just fine. Thank you for listening," Deidre said, holding his gaze for an uncomfortable moment.

"Yeah...good. I'm just gonna..." Edgar took out his wallet and slammed some bills on the bar, but Deidre handed them back to him.

"Lemme get that. It was cheaper than marriage counseling."

Edgar smiled gratefully, nodding in approval and as a gesture of thanks, then headed out of the dive bar. Deidre downed her drink and motioned for another.

* * *

Jimmy and Zoe sat on a bench in front of the bus station while Beatrice and Petey went to find a vending machine, an excuse to give the couple some privacy. Currently locked in a passionate embrace, Zoe's hand slipped to Jimmy's zipper. Jimmy pulled away.

"Um," Jimmy started breathlessly, "If you do that, I'll miss my bus and be arrested for indecent exposure."

Zoe grinned seductively, "Come on, Jim, live dangerously. I'm not going to see you for another three months."

Jimmy was just about to give in when Beatrice and Petey returned, bouncing towards the couple excitedly.

"You're probably going to miss dinner on that bus, so I got you a sandwich, too," Petey said, handing Jimmy a soda and a turkey sandwich.

"Thanks, mom," Jimmy said, with only a touch of sarcasm in it. He was going to miss Petey a lot. He had treated him so terribly this year. Hopefully, he would have an opportunity to do better next.

The teens sat there for a few minutes, all small talk and sarcasm. Just before Zoe was debating whether she had enough time to drag Jimmy into the unisex family restroom for a proper goodbye, a car pulled up in front of the station and honked. Zoe yelled for it to move along as there was no parking in front of the station. The owner of the car then turned it off and opened the door.

"Oh shit," Beatrice exclaimed, reaching for the whistle around her neck. Petey looked at her.

"Seriously? You took that thing back from Mandy?"

"Why do you think she was looking for me earlier?"

A car door slamming ended that conversation, and the four looked up to see who the mystery driver was.

"You should learn to watch your tongue in front of your elders; it could get you in a lot of trouble," the driver said. She was in a rather ill-fitting tight dress with makeup that bordered on trashy, giving her an almost Baby-Jane-trying-to-be-sexy visage.

"...Mom?" Jimmy asked, confused. Zoe’s eyebrows shot up while Petey and Beatrice looked away, wanting to be anywhere but where they were at the present moment.

"No, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West," Mrs. Hopkins snarked.

"We've heard," Zoe snarked before she could stop herself; Jimmy shot her a nasty look.

"And just who are you? Obviously, you're one of the bad influences on my boy I keep getting calls from the school about. And you," Mrs. Hopkins turned from the couple on the bench to Beatrice and Petey, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"You two must be Peter and Zoe; I've heard so much about you, keeping my son out of trouble," the smile plastered on Mrs. Hopkins' face would have probably made Algernon pee his pants in fright, Petey thought.

"No, mom. Well, yes, that is Petey, but this," he put his arm around the girl next to him, "Is Zoe. And I can assure you; she is a terrific influence. That's Beatrice, Petey's girlfriend."

Petey squawked in protest for a millisecond, but when Mrs. Hopkins' attention turned back to him, he put his arm around Beatrice, smiling. When her attention shifted back to her son, his arm quickly dropped, and Beatrice's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh, well, I guess when you press on coal enough, it turns into a diamond. Tell me, how much has my son been pressing on you, young lady?"

Zoe would have risen out of her seat if Jimmy hadn't put his arm out to stop her.

"Mom, that's enough. Why are you doing here? Where's the animated corpse of Howard Hughes I’m supposed to be calling stepfather?" Jimmy asked, holding back a fuming Zoe.

"James, don't talk to me that way. But if you must know, he took off with a cabana girl during the honeymoon. I've spent the past few months in a legal battle for his fortune. Family is important to me, and I want to make sure mine are provided for, you see. And since you seem to be doing so well here, I've decided I would move closer to my son while he finishes school."

"How much closer?" Jimmy inquired, his tone giving away his unease.

"We've moved into a lovely neighborhood called Bullworth Vale. The house is just gorgeous, and our neighbors are the sweetest family with a boy your age. Maybe you know them, the Taylors?" Mrs. Hopkins asked.

Zoe started coughing, and Jimmy patted her on the back.

 _Great, next door to the future in-laws. Maybe. Wait, Did I think I want to marry Zoe? I’m fifteen! I should want to sew my wild oats. Alright, let's think of anything else._ Jimmy looked around. 

_Beatrice’s boobs. Beatrice’s cold sore. Wait, where is it? She doesn’t seem to be getting them that often anymore. Oh god, stop staring at Beatrice’s mouth. Petey’s mouth...why am I-_

Jimmy shook that image out of his head and spoke up again.

"Oh, that's just swell. That's actually Z-," Zoe inconspicuously elbowed Jimmy in the ribs to stop him from finishing that sentence. At that moment, Jimmy decided it wise not to mention them being Zoe's estranged family. He continued:

'Yeah, I know them. Bif and I had a few run-ins at Bullworth. He's...interesting," Jimmy said.

"Yes, well anyway, we must be off. The movers arrive in," Mrs. Hopkins checked her watch, "Twenty minutes. Grab your bags and put them in the back, be careful not to smash my hatbox. It's from Dieder Sachs," Mrs. Hopkins turned to the rest of Jimmy's friends.

"Peter, Beatrice, it was lovely meeting you, and I hope to see you around this summer if you're locals. You'll keep my James out of trouble," She then turned towards Zoe, "And Zoe, I do hope you learn to think before you speak to your elders. It is a very nasty habit you have, and I don't want my son exposed to that kind of behavior."

Zoe glared daggers into the woman while Jimmy picked up his bags, and wanting to throw Zoe a bone and piss his mom off while he did it, he gave Zoe a long, lingering kiss goodbye. Zoe pulled away and stared into his eyes while Mrs. Hopkins tapped her foot impatiently. 

"I love you," Jimmy said, then climbed into the car with his overbearing mother.

"Unbelievable," Zoe grumbled while Petey and Beatrice looked on, sympathetic.

* * *

Gary Smith sat in the room he was assigned to at Happy Volts Asylum. His side ached, and the bandage itched from the nasty gash he received from falling through Dr. Crabblesnitch's skylight with Jimmy, who was miraculously unharmed. His parents were on the other side of the room from him, his mother sitting in a chair and his father standing.

"Gary, we just want to know, why did you do all of this?" Patricia asked.

He didn’t speak. 

"Gary, answer your mother," His father instructed. Gary continued to stare at the wall behind them, not speaking a word.

"Damn it, Gary, answer me!" His mother rose from her seat and flew to the bed he was sitting on; she grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"Where are you? Are you even in there? Where is my son? Where is the boy that I carried for nine months? That I nursed through chickenpox and the flu and every other ailment he ever had? Where is the boy I taught to play the piano and used to sing scales for me? I don't even know you anymore!" Patricia was crying, and Charles pulled her away.

"I hope you're happy, son. Because that wall is all you're going to be seeing. For a while," Charles said, feeling a pang in his heart for saying something so cruel to his only child. Gary's face was completely blank; he seemed almost catatonic.

BUZZ! The door to the room automatically opened, and an orderly stepped in with a friendly-looking African-American nurse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we're ready to begin the evaluation. If you would please," the nurse motioned towards the door, and Patricia and Charles nodded, walking out the door.

"Gary, I'm Nurse Amy Barkley. It's nice to meet you," The nurse stuck her hand out, but Gary just looked at her.

"Don't bother with that one," The orderly said, "He hasn't made a peep in hours."

Nurse Amy smiled, "I'm sure we'll be great friends."Gary looked back at the wall, continuing his silence. Nurse Amy shook her head.

"The doctor will be in shortly. Maeve, could you give us a second?" Nurse Amy looked at her companion.

"I'm not really supposed to-" Maeve began.

"I'm sure I will be fine."

"Fine, press the panic buzzer if you need me." And with that, Maeve the orderly walked out of the room.

"Gary, I know whatever it is you're dealing with is rough, but we really do want to help. When you're ready to talk, there'll be someone ready to listen."

Gary, unsurprisingly, just continued to stare at the wall. Nurse Amy sighed and left the room, pressing the button to close the door automatically.

Gary sat there for a long time, memorizing every crack and peel on the wall, and after a while, he smirked.


	2. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's gotta mend fences with his mother if he wants to keep the peace at home. Meanwhile, Zoe will do anything to avoid talking to her father, even if it means distracting herself by going to the police about Mr. Burton.

_Jimmy sat across from his mother as they ate breakfast in silence. He had been waiting for the past couple of days for her to start grilling him about what happened during the school year, but she had mostly spent the days on the phone with a lawyer. He had tried to spend most of the days away from the house, but his mother kept making snide comments about him being gone all the time. She was clearly stressed, and the tension was about to blow the roof off the building if someone didn't break it._

_"So..." Jimmy said. His mother looked up from the makeup mirror she was drawing on her eyebrows with._

_"Did you say something?" She said, clearly her mind elsewhere._

_"I was going to go out today. Do you need me to do anything around here before I go?" Jimmy asked. Geneva raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Out? Where's out?" She inquired. Jimmy shrugged._

_"I dunno. I've got plans with Zoe this afternoon," Jimmy said. Geneva rolled her eyes._

_"James, that girl isn't a good influence. I don't think I like you seeing her. Also, I'm not comfortable with you just coming and going as you please. I am your mother, and this is my house. I make the rules. Do you understand?"_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes, then nodded._

_"I'm sorry, mom, I'm so used to being somewhere that I was able to come and go as I please. Remember? The boarding school you dumped me at because I didn't like the husband you chose over your own son?"_

_Geneva slammed her hand down on the table, and Jimmy winced._

_"DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY."_

_"Why not? You don't want me to tell you the truth? There's a reason we've been sulking around this house, barely able to make small talk all weekend, and that reason is you. You got married for money for what seems like the millionth time-"_

_"You stop it right now or so help me, god-" Geneva said, raising her hand as if to slap him. Jimmy immediately shoved away from the table and tried to walk towards the kitchen door when she grabbed his arm, a look of pure rage on her face._

_"Sit down, Jimmy," Geneva said. Jimmy wrenched his arm away from her, probably rougher than he should have, and she almost fell out of her chair._

_"Are you insane, boy!" She shouted, clearly not expecting that response from him, her eyes suddenly manic with anger. She stood up and tried to slap him, but he grabbed her arm._

_"Get your hands off of me. I'm your mother," She spat, trying to wrench her arm away, but she was not stronger than her son. He just stared at her._

_"You're not gonna hit me anymore, mom," Jimmy said. Geneva stared at him._

_"I'M YOUR MOTHER I'LL DO-" Geneva said, but Jimmy squeezed her wrist, and she yelped in pain._

_"You're NOT. Going. To. Hit. Me. Again. Do you understand me?" Jimmy asked, not letting up on her wrist. She cried out again as he squeezed harder._

_"Let me go, please," Geneva said, pushing against Jimmy's chest. The pressure on her wrist was too much. She needed him to stop, or he was going to-._

_"SAY IT," Jimmy ordered, squeezing her once again and hearing a small pop. His heart dropped out of his chest, and his mother screamed. He released her wrist and backed into the wall behind him, horrified. Geneva held her wrist in shock over what had just happened. She tried to bend it, and another sickening pop came from it, and she almost buckled to the floor in pain. Geneva looked up at him, horror in her eyes._

_"You broke my wrist," She panted in agony. Jimmy could feel the anxiety leaving his body. On the contrary, he felt numb and a little giddy._

_"I'll do far worse," He heard himself say, but it wasn't his voice. He felt himself move forward, closing the distance between himself and his mom. She backed as far away as she could from him into the small dining table they had in the kitchen. She screamed at him to stop as he shoved her onto the table, wrapping his hands around her throat. She struggled against him, clawing against his chest and his face. Her fingernails made purchase with his eyebrow, and he shouted in pain, his hands leaving her throat and shooting up to hold his eye in pain. Geneva shoved him off of her, and he fell to the floor, along with silverware and her compact. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the compact and screamed. Staring back at him in the mirror was Gary Smith. Bleeding from his scarred eyebrow and laughing._

* * *

Jimmy's eyes snapped open, and his heart pounded in his chest. He tried to shake the images from his head, but they weren't packing up and leaving. Gary staring back at him in the mirror.

 _Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?_

"You're not Gary. You're not Gary," He repeated under his breath. It had been a tense couple of days with his mother, sure, but he would never lay a hand on her. They were staying out of each other's hair. They hadn't talked about the school year much. He thought she would be grilling him about it. Dr. Crabblesnitch stuck to his word, he never told her Jimmy had been kicked out of school, and she seemed to have no interest in what happened with Gary and how he stopped a riot. He needed to talk about it, though, and she was gonna listen today. 

After getting dressed and a hot shower that put the haunting images of trying to kill his mother out of his mind, Jimmy pulled on basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He headed downstairs where, thankfully, his mother was not sitting at the table, painting her face. She was standing by the sink, house phone to her ear. Her thumb and forefinger were pinching the bridge of her nose, and she looked distressed. A purple, rock-of-the-eighties power suit made her look somewhere between Prince and a Tim Burton character. 

"I just don't understand why he hasn't been found yet. He completely disappeared in the Bahamas?" Geneva Hopkins said. Her hand fell from her face, and her long, acrylic nails tapped the ornate marble countertop impatiently. Jimmy cringed. Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to her. 

"Okay. Fine. I'll hire a private investigator if that's what it takes. He's going to come back to the states, come hell or high water and grant me this divorce," Geneva said, hanging up the phone. Jimmy cocked his head in confusion. 

"I thought you were already divorced," Jimmy said. Geneva gasped, her head snapping around to Jimmy sitting on the stairs. 

"Jesus Jim, don't sneak up on me like that," She said, pulling a chair out and sitting at the kitchen table. Jimmy followed en suite. He crossed the room and began to pull out the necessary ingredients for his breakfast, i.e., bowl, milk, cereal.

"I've been trying to serve him divorce papers for months. He disappeared in the Bahamas. Well, more accurately, the Bermuda Triangle." 

"You're joking,"

"No, I'm completely serious. He...well, he dumped me when he said a business deal went south, and he was splitting for the Bahamas, cabana girl in tow. He tried to clean out my bank account, which thankfully I was able to stop him before he was able to do too much damage." 

"Jesus, mom," Jimmy winced. It all sounded too ridiculous to be true, but the worry on Geneva Hopkins' face was too much to be anything but real. For a few quiet moments, they sat there, Geneva reading the paper and Jimmy munching his cereal quietly. Geneva looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept stopping herself. After the third false start, Jimmy rolled his eyes and swallowed a mouthful of Frosted Flakes before-

"James...what exactly happened while you were at school?" Geneva inquired, turning the paper to where he could see an article about the riot. It was a few pages in, thankfully not adorning the front page anymore. He had done a couple of interviews with local news stations the day of the incident and had done one for the paper as well. But frankly, it had become tedious and a little invasive. He had managed to field off more reporters calling the house before his mom could pick him up. 

"Oh god, I thought you would never ask," Jimmy sighed in relief, dropping his spoon onto his table napkin dramatically. Geneva cocked her head and smiled. 

"That bad?" She said, a glint of humor in her eye. Jimmy glared at her as if to say, ' _Do you really have to ask?'_

"You know Jim; I went to boarding school when I was a girl. Sure it wasn't great, but it wasn't as bad as you've made this place seem."

"Did they have riots at your boarding school?"

"No, no, they didn't," Geneva answered, extending an acrylic nail into her hair to itch her scalp nervously.

"The school is a dump, Bette Davis," Jimmy said. His mom snorted with laughter.

"What are you, a rapper now?" 

"Yeah. MC Expulsion," Jimmy cracked, and his mom's eyes widened. Crap, he hadn't told her that part yet.

"Expulsion? You were expelled?" She said, and he avoided her eyes. She stared at him, trying to discern if he was telling the truth, or just pulling her leg. A sly smile appeared on his face, and she clucked in disapproval, rolling her eyes. Reaching across the table, she plucked a grape from the ornate dish that served as the centerpiece and tossed it at him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, no. That's not a joke you can make, Mr. 'I've been Kicked out of Every Decent School on the Eastern Seaboard.'" 

"And a few not so great ones too," He murmured.

"Stop that! It's not a funny joke, Jim," His mom said, suddenly serious.

"I'm not joking, mother," Jimmy replied, his tone expressing his own annoyance.

"Well, then you better start explaining yourself right now. Or your next option is a military school," Geneva said. She sat up straight in her chair, crossing her legs, then folding her hands in her lap, waiting to be regaled by Jimmy's tales of his school year.

"Alright, point taken. I feel like I should point out that I'm not expelled _anymore_ ," Jimmy said, emphasizing the last word. Geneva's eyebrows show up when he said that, as if to say, _'Still not impressed there, bud.'_

"Should I start from the beginning?" He asked. Geneva flourished her hand as if to say, ' _The floor is yours.'_ Jimmy stood and began reciting his version of how the school year went down. 

* * *

**Thirty minutes, multiple threats of lawsuits against Bullworth Academy, and his mom eyeing the liquor cabinet with serious interest later.**

"Wow," Geneva Hopkins said, sitting back in her chair, dumbstruck. 

"Yeah, Jimmy said, returning to the room after demonstrating how he had dragged Gary out of Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. 

"And you want to go _back_ to this place?" She asked in disbelief. Jimmy was dumbstruck for a second. His mother wasn't the type to worry about him like this, and he was truly touched by how much she seemed to care. 

"Y-yeah, Mom, I think I think I've done some real good here. Changed things for the better," Jimmy said, sitting back down at the kitchen table. Geneva shook her head.

"No, Jimmy. That's not your responsibility. You're only a child. You shouldn't be in a dangerous environment like that," Geneva said. She looked at the liquor cabinet again but thought better of it. It was too early in the day, and she had a full schedule ahead of her. 

"Didn't seem like an issue when you were dropping me off," Jimmy countered. 

"I didn't know it was-"

"I don't believe that. I'm sorry, I don't," Jimmy said, putting his hand up and cutting his mom off. She glared daggers at him and was about to say something, but he cut her off again. Jimmy stood up, pushing his chair noisily back from the table, and began to pace as he talked. 

"Ex-step monster went there when he was a boy; I'm sure he told you all about how terribly new students are hazed there. How badly kids are bullied. He's older than dirt too, so it had to have been a lot worse. Is that what you wanted, Mom? For me to get cut down to size? What, I just became too unmanageable for you? What would you have done if I had actually gotten hurt? Be honest, how long was I there before you started feeling guilty?"

"I NEVER wanted that to happen," Geneva said, looking in his eyes with hot, angry tears. 

"Well, it did."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry," Geneva said, sniffling. She dabbed her eyes with the table napkin. Jimmy rolled his eyes. _Here come the dramatics._

"I want you to mean it," Jimmy deadpanned. 

"I love you more than anything in this life. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I put you in danger. You're right. I knew the school had a reputation when I sent you. You were just so out of control, and I didn't know what else to do."

Jimmy got up from the table, finished with his breakfast. He rinsed out his bowl and put it and the spoon into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to Zoe's, and I don't want to hear anything about it," Jimmy said. Geneva tried to say something, but he was out the door before she could say anything. She sat there for a moment, then looked at the liquor cabinet again.

 _What the hell, the investigator can wait until tomorrow,_ Geneva thought as she crossed the room and poured herself some bourbon. The drink burned deliciously down her throat.

* * *

**Early September 2006.**

_Zoe Taylor wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out of the showers in the Bullworth Academy gymnasium. She had been late to gym class, and as a result, she was to run laps around the football field to make up the time. Mr. Burton had been angry, but the way he was leering at her made her wish she owned a can of mace. She opened her locker and pulled the towel off, drying her hair the best she could, then tossed it inside, pulling her clothes out, and lazily began putting them on._

_She pulled her underwear on, and as she hooked her bra, she heard a noise behind her. She jumped and grabbed the towel, pulling it back around her exposed body._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called._

_"Lola, if that's you, I'm borrowing your hairdryer, okay?" Zoe quickly turned the combination lock on Lola's locker and pulled out the hairdryer in question, then made her way over to the small mirror by the showers. She plugged the hairdryer into the socket and began drying her hair. The dryer blocked out the noise of the person sneaking behind her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the heat on her hair and skin. When she finished, she saw a dark figure in the dirty reflection of the mirror and jumped._

_"Mr. Burton, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Zoe asked. She turned around to face him and pulled the towel around her tighter, uncomfortable._

_"I have to do the laundry this week for the gym; I didn't know you'd still be in here. You better hurry; you'll be late for lunch," Mr. Burton was leering at her again, and she fought the urge to break his nose._

_"I was just finishing up," Zoe tried to get around Mr. Burton, but he grabbed one of her shoulders._

_"What are you doing?" Zoe asked angrily._

_"Are you done with your towel?" Mr. Burton replied._

_"E-Excuse me?" Despite her shaky voice, Zoe stood her ground, holding the towel for dear life._

_"I'm doing the laundry, remember?" Mr. Burton asked. He reached for the towel, and Zoe recoiled back, disgusted and terrified._

_"Come on, Taylor, I've seen young ladies in less than what you're wearing now. What are you wearing now, exactly?"_

_"Get the hell away from me, you pervert!" Zoe shouted. She took off towards the door to the locker room, but an arm caught her around the waist, pulling her back and tossing her into a locker row._

_"That's not a very nice way to talk to your elders. I don't like being talked to that way!" Mr. Burton shouted back. Zoe cradled her aching arm that had taken most of the impact. She stared at Mr. Burton in sheer terror._

_"Now, give. Me. Your. Towel," Mr. Burton said in a firm voice, speaking slowly, stressing every word. Zoe shook her head, cowering, unable to speak._

_"I said give it to me!" He moved towards her and grabbed the towel away from her, ripping it away. Zoe's arms flew to cover herself. Mr. Burton chuckled._

_"Please, like you have anything to look at," Mr. Burton said, and just like that, he walked out as nothing had happened. Zoe dropped to the floor, sobbing._

* * *

**June 2007**

"So he just walked out?"

The voice brought Zoe back to where she was, in Bullworth's police station. It belonged to Detective Alan Kincaid, a handsome man in his early thirties with an intense demeanor that comes with being on the police force for so long. Jimmy was sitting outside, waiting for her interview to be over. He had been weird on the way over, avoiding a couple of calls from his mother. Zoe could relate to that. She still hadn't called her father like had been requested of her. Every time she picked up the phone, she got this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she suddenly wished she was doing anything else. As a result, she had done quite a bit in the past few days. Cleaned the house, get her textbooks ready for summer classes, and now, formally pressing charges on Mr. Burton. 

"Yeah, he walked out, and I just collapsed. I was so scared...then I got dressed and went to the principal's office. He didn't believe me, and when I started telling people he expelled me for causing trouble," Zoe looked down, fiddling with a hole in her jeans.

"What do you mean by telling people?" The detective asked.

"I mean, I had a complete shit attack and started screaming it in the school foyer. What do you think? I told a teacher, Mr. Hattrick, and he told Dr. Crabblesnitch. That asshole told Dr. Crabblesnitch that I told him Mr. Burton raped me, which isn't what happened!" Zoe was struggling to hold back the tears. Detective Kincaid gave her a warm smile.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked, "Or tea? Green tea has calming properties, so I'm told anyway,"

"No, thank you,"

Detective Kincaid sighed.

"Does that sigh mean you don't believe me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that until we can find a witness to his behavior or maybe another victim, we won't be able to take this to trial. I'm sorry, I really wish there was more we could do. I do believe you, Ms. Taylor."

Zoe gave the detective a tired smile and then nearly jumped out of her seat when she remembered something she could use against Mr. Burton.

"My boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Pardon me?" Detective Kincaid asked, furrowing his brow.

"He's outside. He told me about a few incidents with Mr. Burton. Once he caught him outside the porn shop in New Coventry!"

Detective Kincaid tried to muster a warm smile.

"We can't try a man for buying porn, ma'am."

"He told him he was looking for 'naughty little boys.' And he had Jimmy sneak into the girl's dorm and collect 'dirty laundry.'”

Detective Kincaid ran his hand through his shaggy brown locks. 

"You've said you're taking summer school classes. We can have a patrol car take you to and from school if needed. You'll be safe, Ms. Taylor, don't worry about it. You said your boyfriend was here?"

Zoe smiles appreciatively, then furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes, why?"

"Would he be willing to go on record about the 'dirty laundry' incident?

"I think so, yes."

"Then send him in. We need all the testimony we can get,"

Zoe nodded and walked out of the room, giving the detective a tired smile.

* * *


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy throws a party for Zoe, but everyone else should have just stayed home and ate their food.

Zoe Taylor sat in The Final Cut flipping through a magazine while Betty bleached her blonde. She was never content with keeping a hair color for very long and a new look for Summer School on Monday was the perfect excuse for her compulsion.

"I don't think any of this stuff is really me, Zoe," Beatrice called from across the shop. Zoe rolled her eyes. Jimmy had charmed Beatrice into tutoring Zoe this summer, and Zoe wasn't pleased about having the annoying girl tag along.

"Oh honey, you've just got shoppers jitters. Lemme help you," Betty said. She walked away from Zoe whose scalp was on the precipice of burning to help Beatrice out.

"I just want to find something...s-sexy," Beatrice stammered, "I'm tired of looking like...well you saw what I looked like."

"Trying to impress someone?" Zoe asked, amused. She turned around and smirked at Beatrice.

"Maybe," Beatrice mumbled, lost in thought as she tried to find the perfect shirt. She picked up a tight, black tank top and walked over to the lingerie section. embarrassed, she picked up a red lacy bra and brought her purchases to the register.

"You're probably going to need bottoms to go with that, dear," Betty said with a warm smile. Beatrice turned a darker shade of red than the undergarments she was about to buy.

"Right...sorry," Beatrice walked back over to the rack and quickly grabbed the panties in question.

"So, who is this whole makeover for anyway?" Zoe questioned, "It's not that the Stepford-Wife-in-training look wasn't going for you, but you did have designs on my man and a girl does tend to worry about that kind of thing."

Betty rang up Beatrice's purchases.

"It's not for Jimmy, I gave up on that a while ago. He's a bit too much of a player for me, and since you're woman enough to tame what I wasn't able to, the chances of me getting with Jimmy are pretty much nil," Beatrice explained. Betty finished ringing up her purchases.

"Could I go ahead and change into these here? I wanna see if this will look right for tonight-" Beatrice clapped a hand over her mouth. Zoe furrowed her brows in confusion. Betty nodded at Beatrice.

"Tonight? What do you mean tonight? I thought we were studying? I mean I'm flattered," Zoe smirked, "But I really don't think of you that way."

"Promise you won't get mad," Beatrice said, walking towards Zoe.

"About _what_?"

"Oh god Jimmy's going to be pissed but I told him I can't keep a secret. He asked me to keep you distracted today. He's throwing a surprise party at your place for you, since this is your last weekend of freedom. He's there now with Petey and Edgar setting up the decorations. Please don't hit me," Beatrice shielded her face.

Zoe felt the annoyance rise, then quickly dissipate when she heard the word decorations. "They're really going all out for this? For me?" Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, Jimmy was really excited about it. Petey's baking a cake, Edgar's bringing a keg, it's going to be really fun, I hope. You aren't mad?"

Zoe was floored that Jimmy would go through all this effort for her, "No. I'm not. I'm really not. Thank you, Bea. Now go sexify yourself," Zoe motioned to the dressing room. Beatrice nodded and shut herself in the dressing room. Zoe looked at Betty at the counter, who looked vaguely guilty as well. Betty had given her a job when the only thing she had on her resume was ‘I was kicked out of school and I need money.’ She was a cool chick. 

“You in on this too?” Zoe asked. Betty smiled sweetly and nodded. 

“I’m swinging by after I lock up for the night, I’m hoping to run into Edgar, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” 

Zoe muttered an ‘ _of course’_ quietly and whipped out her cell phone to call Jimmy, but the call went to voicemail.

"Your plan's busted, Jimmy. You wreck my house and I wreck you, and not in the way you would like," Zoe paused before allowing a small smile to creep across her face. "But, um, thanks," she said quickly and quietly. And with that, she snapped her phone closed.

"Oh no, you didn't," Beatrice called from the dressing room.

"Oh yes, I did," Zoe called back, "And you never answered my question. Who's the get-up for?"

Zoe heard a sigh from the dressing room.

"It's for Petey, okay? I think he likes me. He's cute and I do have a thing for short guys," Beatrice said, pulling on the top. She stared at her reflection, frowning at her chest. After adjusting herself for a moment, she finally found an acceptable level of cleavage.

"Beatrice...I don't think that's a good idea," Zoe started. Beatrice walked out of the dressing room, cutting her off.

"Really? You don't think he'll like this?" Beatrice asked. Zoe raised her eyebrows in appreciation. The girl looked great if a little awkward. She had ditched her knee-high socks for a pair of jeans torn in the right places, a cute pair of boots, and a black tank top. Her shoulder-length hair hung loosely and her bangs a little tousled. 

"Wow, it's a hot look yeah but...I dunno. Petey seems kinda...fragile right now," Zoe answered.

"Then maybe I'll be a shoulder to cry on," Beatrice said, grabbing her bag and stuffing her street clothes back in it. 

"That's not what I meant Bea, and that isn't a good idea," Zoe frowned. Beatrice was starting to get on her nerves.

"Then what do you mean, Z?" Beatrice was starting to get a little irritated.

Zoe sighed and turned back around in her chair.

"I don't think Petey's that into you."

"Really? You know I'm getting really tired of people telling me no guy will ever want me. I'm not that ugly you know. What, just because I don't dress like a slut like you do I can’t get guys? Have _you_ ever sat in on a Grottos and Gremlins tournament? I used to get harassed in ways the jocks never even thought of during those things," Beatrice was seeing red and Zoe knew she had to bring out the big guns if she was going to calm this little girl down before someone ended up with a black eye.

"Hey, not in my store girls. Take it down a notch. I'm going in the back for a smoke, if you two aren't calmed down by the time I get back, there's gonna be a problem." Betty said. After a tense moment, the girls nodded. Betty pulled a pack of Redwoods out of her vest and headed out the backdoor. 

"First of all, thanks for the slut comment. You know attitudes like that are the reasons girls hate each other. Just because I haven’t worn a cardigan since childhood doesn't make me a slut. I thought you were smarter than to think like that."

Beatrice hung her head and mumbled an apology. Zoe continued.

"Thanks. Second, I'm not saying a guy would never like you. You're a pretty girl Beatrice, and I know you put on a lot of the obsessive annoying act. Am I right?"

Beatrice nodded.

"What I'm saying is Petey's pretty broken up now. His best friend just got taken off to a mental institution. He probably isn't getting out for a while. He probably is looking for a shoulder to cry on. Just not in the way you're thinking of. He needs friends, not girlfriends."

Beatrice pouted, "But what if it turns into more? He's held my hand a few times, and how do you know so much anyway? It’s not like you two were close for a long time before you got kicked out. We were all friends until we got to Bullworth and you ditched us."

Zoe didn’t want to talk about this, but they needed to address the elephant in the room. There had been an awkward tension between her and Beatrice since they started hanging out again. Plus, she was right; Beatrice, Petey, Gary, and her had been friends before they started at Bullworth. Well...not so much Gary but he did gravitate towards their friend group because the other kids didn’t like him.

“Friends grow apart, Bea. I’m,” Zoe sighed, “I’m sorry you felt alienated. I just felt like we were going in different paths. I assumed you didn’t want to be my friend either. But I was always friendly...right?”

"Yeah,” Beatrice said, then sat down in the chair next to Zoe.

“It just really hurt my feelings. And I’m sorry I didn’t do more when you got kicked out.”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m gonna hear that a lot in the next few months?” Zoe asked, “Every time I get around Petey he gets this somber look on his face and I have to talk about literally anything else until he decides not to bring it up. Sorry...I don’t mean to ramble it’s just...I don’t want to talk about it for a while. Here we are, making up for the lost time. Let’s focus on that.”

"Yeah, here we are," Beatrice smiled, a little sadly. She didn’t need Zoe to alleviate her guilt, that would come in time, and she realized that now.

"Zoe rubbed her eyes, finding this whole conversation exhausting. Beatrice sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Oh no, BETTY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Betty came rushing from the stock room.

"We can fix this! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Jimmy hung up the phone and sighed, "Put down the icing, we've been busted, Petey."

"Are you kidding? Hell no, I just finished this thing! Edgar’s on his way back for the keg. You fell through a skylight like what, two weeks ago and now you’re suddenly scared of your girlfriend?. Stop trying to back out now, we're going through with this," Petey shouted from the kitchen, wiping icing from his brow. 

Jimmy opened his mouth to argue but stopped. This was the most personality he had seen from Petey since school ended. Petey had been distant, a little sad. Jimmy had been working on trying to get his friend back. He missed seeing Petey smile. 

Jimmy looked around the living room. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, and a banner painted rather crudely to say 'Good Luck Zoe' hung above the mantle. They had spent a good part of the day decorating, and Jimmy wanted it to be perfect. Petey was right, they had come too far to let their hard work go to waste.

"You're right. Beatrice is lucky she’s tutoring my girl, otherwise, she would be in major trouble," Jimmy said.

A knock at the door sounded, and Edgar shouted from outside.

"Yo Jim, come help with this! It weighs a ton!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, you should spend more time at the gym," Jimmy shouted back, grinning. He opened the door as Edgar stumbled through, nearly dropping the keg. Acting with almost cat-like reflexes, Jimmy grabbed the other end of the keg before it hit the hardwood floor.

"Jeez, you could have waited for a second!" Jimmy yelled, "This thing could have taken out the floor! I wouldn't want to be the one who had to explain a huge hole in the floor to Zoe."

"Sorry, I couldn't get anything to wheel it in here with. What's up your ass?" Edgar asked.

"Shit man, I don't know. I just want tonight to be perfect. We could all use some fun."

"Ain't that the damn truth," Edgar said while he and Jimmy put the keg up on a sturdy-looking table. Petey walked in from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch, opening up a soda. He was wearing a faded Beam Cola shirt stained by green icing. Jimmy laughed at his appearance.

"Who won?"

Petey glared at Jimmy, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jimmy threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever dude, you should probably change before the party. Beatrice won't want to make out with anyone covered in icing."

"Jimmy!"

Edgar laughed and joined in on the good-natured ribbing, "I dunno dude. She might be kinky like that. Straight-laced girls like her are pretty freaky. It sounds kinda hot to me."

Jimmy smirked, "Maybe I should introduce you to a girl I know named Eunice. You should see what she'll do for a box of chocolates."

Petey choked on his soda while the other two boys gripped their ribs, wheezing from laughing so hard.

"You two are disgusting. When is Zoe getting here? Did Beatrice say nine?"

"Yeah, they're going to see some movie in town then coming back here. I just hope Zoe isn't pissed off enough to come back early and wreck everything."

Edgar plopped a hand to Jimmy's back.

"Nah man, Zoe might act tough but she likes stuff like this, she'd never admit it though.”

Petey spoke up, “He’s telling the truth. In fact, she'd probably put me in the hospital for telling you this, but her parents used to throw her huge birthday parties when she was a kid. Nobody's done anything like this for her in a while. She'll love it dude, stop worrying about it."

Jimmy felt a gnawing in his stomach when Petey mentioned Zoe's family. She had been pretty guarded when it came to talking about them. He knew she emancipated herself, and she occasionally talked about her father, but every time he brought up the subject she either got angry or stopped talking altogether.

"Her family...my mom is moving in next door to them and Zoe's not happy about it. I know she was emancipated after getting kicked out, but her dad is paying her tuition now. But that's pretty much all I know," Jimmy said to Edgar. Petey turned his head in embarrassment as the moment grew tense.

"Come on man, don't do that. She'll tell you when she tells you," Edgar replied, frowning. Jimmy looked at Petey but he shook his head.

“You know I can’t. I was her friend long before I was yours.”

"Sorry dudes," Jimmy said, but the silence was still pretty awkward. Jimmy cleared his throat.

"...So...you got a tap for that thing?"

Edgar grinned.

* * *

Jimmy checked his watch nervously. The guests had arrived, mostly townies looking for a free drink and Bullworth kids looking to get away from their parents during the summer. All in all, it proved to be a successful party so far, the only question is when the guest of honor would arrive.

Petey walked in from the kitchen to the living room, "It's so hard keeping them away from the cake," then he saw the look on Jimmy's face, "What's up?"

"I haven't heard from Beatrice in two hours, where could they be?"

"You said they were going to that sci-fi thing at the movie theater right? Beatrice probably made them dress up for it or something nerdy like that. Don't sweat it. The surprise is ruined anyway, all else fails, she'll have to show up if only to kick everyone out."

"Wow Petey, you sure know how to make a guy feel better," Jimmy deadpanned. Petey put his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder.

"It's what I'm here for," Petey said in a mocking supportive tone, a shit-eating grin on his face. Jimmy stuck his tongue in response. 

Suddenly, Edgar came rushing downstairs and started shushing the crowd, "Beatrice just called me, they'll be here in two minutes, everyone get to your hiding places!"

"Question, are we still doing the surprise party thing since the surprise in question has already been ruined?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you kidding? Zoe'll love this shit. Now get down," Edgar guided Petey and another guest behind the couch. Jimmy flicked off the lights and headed to the window at the room's front to watch for the girls. Petey crouched down on his knees and peered over the top of the couch while Edgar tried to get comfortable. The other boy behind the couch with them looked familiar but it was dark, and Petey couldn’t tell who it was until he spoke.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Trent Northwick whispered, and Petey turned a bright shade of pink. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve got something that belongs to me,” Petey whispered back indignantly. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? 

“Just wanted to get your attention. You never talk to me anymore,” Trent whispered, putting his hand on Petey’s. Petey looked at Edgar, who was turned away from them now, peering out from the other side of the couch, checking his phone. He had no idea what was going on behind him. Petey pulled his hand away.

“So if I talk to you, you’ll stop stealing my underwear?” Petey asked quietly. He tried to make his voice as even as possible but he sounded a little sharp at the end.

“Did that freak you out?” Trent asked. Petey looked down.

“A little, yeah. Stomach feels twisty talking to you. That hasn't happened in a while,”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen like that, it didn’t go how I wanted it to. I told the guys not to mess with your side of the room when we went in. When you came in and everyone bolted. You looked kind of shaken up, I wanted to do something that would make you laugh so I grabbed a pair of your underwear and stuffed ‘em in my pocket. I was gonna wait a minute and bring ‘em back. Tell you I was just joking and see how you were doing because, like I said you looked pretty shaken up but Jimmy and Crabblebitch walked into the dorm and I had to bolt. I’m really sorry dude, I didn’t mean to scare you, I swear.”

Petey thought for a moment. Trent sounded sincere. They had a moment around Christmas when they had been forced to hide from a prefect in the janitor’s closet after being (separately) caught in the school after hours. Well, more than a moment, they had kissed. But thanks to Gary somehow witnessing it, they hadn’t really had any noteworthy interaction in months.

“I...uh...accept your apology. It does make me feel better that you’re not a complete dick,” Pete whispered. 

“Yeah, I felt like crap that I couldn’t go back. I was scared you would think I was a total creep,” Trent whispered. He looked past Petey to see if Edgar was listening to their conversation. Nope, still on his phone. 

“Well, actually I thought that long before you jumped me in the janitor’s closet,” Petey teased. Trent raised an eyebrow.

Petey smirked and Trent went to smack Petey’s butt but Petey quickly grabbed the offending appendage. Petey sat down and squeezed Trent’s hand with a smile before letting it go. The two sat quietly together for a moment, knees touching. Jimmy watched the exchange with a scowl. He couldn’t make out what was being said but they seemed way too close. He frowned, this time in confusion. First, wasn’t Trent with Kirby? And second, what was this pit in his stomach, he was just feeling protective of Petey, right? 

Jimmy crouched down behind the armchair in front of the window. He saw the silhouette of two girls heading up the road by the medical center across the street to the house.

"They're coming up now, everyone: get down," Jimmy said. The party waited with bated breath as the lock clicked on the door and the door opened.

A collective yell of "Surprise!" emanated through the house and the lights flicked back on to show Zoe's shy smile and a noticeably shorter haircut. Jimmy stood in front of her, staring into her eyes, and smiling.

"You're an idiot, Jimmy," Zoe said laughing, and jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. The party erupted in cheers and Petey abruptly left the living room for the kitchen with a sad expression on his face. Beatrice followed him, but when the happy couple untangled themselves Jimmy grabbed her by the shoulders playfully and turned her around.

"Oooh not so fast there ma’am, you must have a different definition of a surprise party than everyone else does, eh Bea?"

"Hey, she got here in one piece didn't she?"

"My hair didn't," Zoe grumbled.

"Hey, you rock the pixie cut look," Jimmy said, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head.

"You actually noticed?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I need to make sure our haircuts won't match in a couple of months,"

"He's a charmer isn't he?" Zoe asked Edgar as he appeared with a party hat.

"Oh yeah, your boy’s a real lady killer. And yes, you have to wear this,"

Zoe studied the party hat. Garish, lime green, and hot pink designs emblazoned with the words "Rogue Scholar" bedazzled in the middle. Edgar pointed to a similar hat on his head.

"They match," He said.

Zoe smirked and pulled the hat on, "Alright everyone, let's get drunk in this bitch!"

Beatrice made her way into the kitchen as Petey swatted people's hands away from the cake. She was nervous, which was a feeling she didn't normally get when she had a crush. 

_Mostly because I know I usually don't stand a chance_ , she thought. It's easier to make a fool out of yourself when you don't care as much.

"Johnny Vincent if you touch that cake again I will find that crane and string you up again," Petey warned the greaser clique leader. Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever dude, I'm not even on a bike this time. Where's the keg?"

"Living room. Zoe just got here so you should probably go say hi,"

"Cool".

Beatrice caught a look at herself in the kitchen window. Frowning, she adjusted herself a bit to expose more cleavage. 

_I had more boobs in the store_ , she thought.

"Beatrice, could you help me move this?" Petey asked, motioning to a rolling tray he would use to bring the cake into the living room.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure Petey," Beatrice replied. The two got on opposite sides of the two-tiered cake and lifted it to the tray. Petey, tripping over the side of the kitchen island, stumbled into Beatrice and the two nearly dropped it, but Petey quickly regained his grip and they set it down on the tray. Petey bent over to take one last look at the cake and Beatrice stuck her chest subtly forward.

"Um," Petey stammered while looking up, "Would you mind pointing those things in another direction? You might take an eye out,"

"But eyes are what I'm trying to catch," Beatrice said, winking. Her hopes were quickly dashed when Petey stiffened, visibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah...well...I didn't see Lola here so maybe you could catch Johnny's," Petey said, recovering quickly. Beatrice looked down, embarrassed by her behavior.

"Yeah, maybe," She murmured.

The awkward moment was interrupted by Edgar barging into the kitchen.

"When's the cake coming? Some of these kids are drinking on an empty stomach and Zoe's getting impatient,"

"It's right here, hold your horses," Petey replied, exasperated. He motioned for Edgar to move out-of-the-way of the doorway and he wheeled the cake into the living room.

"Alright! Guest of Honor Zoe Taylor, come get the first piece!" Petey said. Beatrice followed him with some paper plates and started cutting the cake, handing the first slice to Zoe. After a few slices, it became clear she was just in the way of the hungry group of young adults and got out-of-the-way to let everyone get their own pieces.

"Mmm, Petey, this is delicious, what's in this?" Zoe asked, covering her mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, delicious," Jimmy agreed.

"Uh-uh, a magician never reveals his secrets," Petey smirked. A knock sounded at the door and the four turned around.

"Ugh, hold on Amy, if the lock is still sticking I'll call the locksmith tomorrow-" Zoe called,

"Who's Amy?" Beatrice asked, this being the first time she had heard this name.

"My landlord, she works at Happy Volts," Zoe said, pulling open the door. Mandy Wiles and Kirby Olsen stood on the porch, glaring inside.

"I heard there was a party," Mandy said, sneering.

"Yeah, for Zoe. One you weren't invited to," Beatrice said, walking up behind Zoe and bawling up her fists.

"Slow your roll, Punky Brewster. I'm not here to fight. I brought a peace-offering, two actually,"

Mandy handed a bottle of scotch to Zoe and tossed a tattered book to Beatrice. Beatrice looked down in amazement.

"My copy of Watership Down, where did you find this? I've looked everywhere for it!"

"I found it when I was packing up in our dorm room. I was gonna throw it out after our fight but, Jimmy wanted to promote togetherness and shit right? So what happened doesn't happen again? So I figured screw fighting, let's party!" Mandy pumped her fist into the air awkwardly. Kirby hung his head, embarrassed for his companion.

"Alright, come in. Help yourself to some cake, glasses, and ice in the kitchen. Let's crack this open," Zoe said, putting her arm around Mandy and leading her into the kitchen. Kirby followed inside, high-fiving Jimmy and heading towards the keg.

"So, you and Mandy again, huh?" Jimmy asked Kirby. He wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Trent and Petey, and last he knew, Trent was still into Kirby. 

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," Kirby replied, taking a big gulp of beer.

"Yeah, she is,” Jimmy said, looking around for probing ears. He quietly spoke again, “But what about-"

"What about what Jimmy?" Kirby asked, annoyed. Kirby followed Jimmy's gaze to Trent Northwick who was standing behind Petey, conspicuously whispering something in his ear while Petey giggled. Jimmy saw Trent's hand reach up to grab his beer off the cart and his other dropped to Petey’s hip. Jimmy frowned and was about to say something when Kirby cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a dark hallway adjacent to the living room.

"Look, I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. Trent was way too conspicuous and I just couldn't handle that. Just keep your mouth shut, okay? I could lose my spot on the team."

Jimmy backed off.

"Alright, I won't say anything. I get it."

"Do you? I was in that Romeo and Juliet production they did last year and ended up having to replace my football jersey because someone spray painted ‘fag’ on it. Those guys would kill me if they found out, and I'm not even sure what I am. Besides,” Kirby said, looking at Trent and Petey, who seemed to be talking in each other’s ears so they could hear each other over the music. 

“It looks like he’s moved on with your little friend. Did you know anything was going on there?” Kirby asked with a little bit of melancholy in his voice. Jimmy shook his head.

“No, I had no idea,” Jimmy said quietly. Trent and Petey were laughing now. Petey walked to the beer tap and filled Trent’s glass up, then got one for himself. Jimmy watched Petey drink with apprehension. Since when did Petey drink? Since when did Petey flirt with boys? Since when was Petey into boys? Jimmy felt a pang in his chest. Wouldn’t Petey tell him something like that?

Jimmy shook the thoughts from his head. He spoke again.

"I mean, I get it, your situation. I swing both ways, but I don't play sports so I don't have that target on my back. You know what I think you need, Kirby?" Jimmy asked, his face suddenly serious.

"What?"

"Alcohol," Jimmy replied. They walked over to the tap where Petey and Trent were standing, and Trent suddenly stiffened. Petey on the other hand seemed to be having a good time, head bobbing and slightly swaying to the music. He seemed a little tipsy already.

 _Oh good, he’s a lightweight. At least he hasn’t been drinking long then._ Jimmy thought.

"Do you want a drink? I could get you a beer, if you wanted," Trent said awkwardly. Petey narrowed his eyes in confusion, then read the expressions of everyone standing around him. Jimmy was avoiding looking at Kirby, Kirby was staring at Trent like Trent had kicked his puppy, then looked at him for a moment with something akin to disgust. 

Kirby looked over at the half wall between the kitchen and living room. Mandy was inside, completely unaware of what was going on. Jimmy and Petey’s eyes met and Jimmy’s expression told Petey all he needed to hear. Petey muttered a quiet ‘oh’. 

"Leave me alone, okay," Kirby said quietly and promptly turned around, bolting up the stairs.

"Damn it, Kirby, wait!" Trent followed. A couple of party-goers watched with confused looks on their faces but soon went back to drinking.

Petey was nursing on his beer while locking the wheels on the cart when Jimmy strode over to him. Petey looked annoyed, his hair was a little mussed and his cheeks were tinged pink.

"So what was that? What were you and Trent talking about?" Jimmy was uncomfortable with what was going on, but he had to talk to his friend. Maybe this was why Petey was distant, maybe it had nothing to do with Gary.

"The cake," Petey said, not meeting Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy was a lot of things, but dumb wasn’t one of them. 

"Yeah, it looked like he was all into your _cake._ Do you wanna go somewhere else and talk?" Jimmy asked. The music was still quite loud but Petey looked suddenly uncomfortable. He nodded. Jimmy put his arm around Petey and guided him back to the hallway where he talked to Kirby.

"Zoe really liked this, but she hasn't talked to me all night," Jimmy whispered. The hallway was dark, quiet, and had a little alcove for the clothes washer and dryer that wasn't visible from the living room. Petey leaned against the alcove wall with Jimmy squeezing in front of him to fit where the guests wouldn't see him. 

"She's still embarrassed I think. Trust me, if I know her as well as I think I do, you'll be in for a good night," Petey said. Jimmy's face contorted and Petey realized what he said sounded like.

"No, not like that, I mean...she's grateful. She'll be really nice to you, I mean. And she'll probably do something like this for you. Not that I know she's planning anything."

"Alright, cool. What about Beatrice? I know she likes you. I heard you two used to be good friends when you were little," Jimmy prodded. He could barely make out Petey rolling his eyes and shifting his body to leave the alcove, but Jimmy stuck his arm out, blocking his exit. Petey huffed, annoyed.

"Why are you trying to force this, Jimmy? Alright, since you just moved here and aren’t aware of the context of why Beatrice and I haven’t been close friends in a long time, here’s the story. When we were kids, we were inseparable. Zoe, Beatrice, and me. Gary, too, sometimes. We started at Bullworth and grew apart. I tried to stay her friend but she started flirting with me a lot and didn’t really understand boundaries and it just kind of fell apart. We tried to become friends again this year but she started again and I don't want to hurt her," Petey explained, and Jimmy felt a pang in his stomach.

_Damn. I wouldn’t have been trying to set them up if I knew she had been acting this way for this long._

"Yeah, I get it. That girl has a problem taking no for an answer. Seems to be a lot of that going around."

“What?” Petey asked, shifting uncomfortably. His hip brushed against Jimmy's arm, still pressed against the wall. Neither spoke for a second, suddenly aware of the uncomfortable lack of space between them. 

"If Trent's been harassing you, you should tell me. I can take care of it. You said something the other day that you caught him in your room and-" Petey cut off Jimmy.

"You need to stop right now because you have no idea what you’re talking about," Petey said, indignantly and a little too loudly, but Jimmy wasn't buying it. He shook his head.

"That didn't look innocent Petey," Jimmy said, searching Petey’s eyes. 

“Then stop paying attention,” Petey replied, trying to push past Jimmy again. Jimmy held his shoulders in place so he couldn’t leave. Petey huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me about this, I'm your friend, right?" Jimmy asked, searching Petey's face for an answer. Petey nodded but didn't say anything. He couldn't look Jimmy in the eyes, Jimmy observed.

"I saw what happened Petey, he was all over you," Jimmy said. Petey raised his arms as if to say ' _and'_?

"It's fine, Jimmy," Petey said quietly, shrugging Jimmy's hands off his shoulders.

"What? No, it's not, that's what I'm trying to," Jimmy was cut off by Petey’s hand on the side of his face. Petey pulled Jimmy’s face down and stared into his eyes.

"Listen to what I'm saying. It's. Fine." Petey searched Jimmy's eyes to see if he understood what the smaller boy was saying but he still didn't. Jimmy pushed Petey's hand away.

"No, it isn't! Trent wasn’t just being friendly. Trust me, if he’s acting like that with you it means he’s-"

"I know, and it’s mutual you blockhead. Sheesh," Petey deadpanned. He couldn't believe he had the confidence to say it out loud. Jimmy’s inability to pay attention could sometimes be frustrating.

"Oh," Jimmy said. He backed away from Petey a couple of steps and leaned against the opposite wall. He couldn't really form a complete thought for a full second before realizing an important part of what Petey said.

“Are you freaking out?” Petey asked, suddenly worried about what Jimmy was thinking about him.

“What? No! I mean, a little, yeah. Not that I have anything against it...I’m just... _surprised_.” Jimmy finally said. 

Petey didn’t say anything, just smiled. He had just come out to his best friend successfully. He felt pretty awesome. Jimmy pressed on.

"So...this happened before?" Jimmy asked. The tension had dissipated a little bit and Petey was grateful.

"A few times, kind of? He doesn't...we don't...do it often,” Petey said quietly. 

“ _It_? Like...IT...it?” Jimmy asked incredulously. 

“What? Oh god, no we’ve never... _had sex,_ ” Petey said, whispering the last part. Jimmy nodded and backed away from his friend to give him space to talk. 

“I guess it started a little after Christmas. I had just gotten back from spending the holiday with my family. We were both in the school after hours, I was finishing an art project but I don't know what he was doing. Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter; we got caught in the hallways by a prefect who tried to chase us down. We ended up hiding out behind the Christmas decorations in the janitor's closet. It was a tight fit...kinda like," Petey gestured to their surroundings in the alcove and Jimmy felt panicked for a second. They had been very handsy with each other only a few moments before. Sure it was innocent, but it certainly would have looked pretty intimate to anyone who had seen.

 _But this is innocent, right? What’s happening right now?_ Jimmy asked himself. His brain was also swimming. He felt a little hot too. Must be the alcohol. 

"Anyway, we were standing there and we were arguing because I wanted to make a run for it down into the tunnels to avoid getting a detention. He said we didn’t have time and he was right when the prefect came in. Trent was behind me and put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. We were crouched down and he kind of pulled me into his lap. I was pressed against him and he, well, got hard," Petey said the last part quickly.

"I really shouldn't be listening to this," Jimmy murmured, but he had been drinking and this was a side of Petey he didn't know existed really, save that one awkward comment about him being a male stripper.

"Well, the prefect was still snooping around and when I backed into his junk by accident and realized he was hard he got really still, like he was scared I would say something? I could feel his heart beating against my back, it was going really fast. His body was really warm too. I didn’t want him to think I would freak out, you know? So to keep him from freaking out; I kind of just leaned back into him, then grabbed his other hand and laced our fingers together. We stayed like that until the prefect left, then...he let go of my mouth. I had my head on his shoulder, he leaned down and kissed me," Petey said. Jimmy nodded, tension creeping back into the air again, but for a different reason.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked, but it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. It was nice, he didn’t try to like, grope me all over or anything. It deepened, I turned around to put my arms around him and we were about to start making out. I guess I knocked over a box of ornaments. It made a lot of noise so we both freaked out and bolted. We don’t talk about it. Well, okay, that’s not exactly true but that’s a story for when I have a lot more alcohol in me, and you look like you’re about to pass out," Petey said, and then smirked.

Jimmy did feel a bit lightheaded, from the booze and the boy, but he knew this conversation needed to end right here. He had a girlfriend, and he did really love her.

"I’m...glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me. So, what are you?" Jimmy asked bluntly, "Gay, bi, whatever?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jim," Petey cooly responded, "I’ve heard the rumors about you. I don’t know yet. I like boys, but girls can be cool sometimes too. I don't know."

"I think I might be the opposite," Jimmy spoke up, feeling suddenly emboldened. Petey had shared something with him, it was only fair he did too; "I like girls, but boys can be uh...fun sometimes."

Petey swayed, his drink finally kicking in.

"I'm glad I told you, Jimmy. I was so worried about anyone finding out, especially you. I didn’t know how you would react and I was scared you might not want to be my friend anymore. Or maybe that you would hurt me," Petey said.

“Hey, I might be a bit of a neanderthal but I’m not a bigot,” Jimmy said, then smiled. Petey suddenly closed the space between them and for a breathless moment thought Petey was going to kiss him. Instead, Petey threw his arms around him, and he suddenly felt a wet spot on his shoulder.

 _So Petey’s a weepy drunk. Okay, not fair, he just shared something pretty big with me. But so did I and I’m not crying_ , Jimmy thought, and reluctantly embraced the smaller boy as he cried.

“I’m sorry,” Petey sobbed into his shoulder for a moment, then composed himself, sniffling. 

“It’s alright,” Jimmy said, rubbing his back. This felt nice, but the tension in the air was thick. Petey looked up at him, his face was tear-streaked. They were way too close, but it felt like they were the only people in the world right then. Jimmy’s arms dropped, draping around Petey’s waist. 

“I, uh,” Pete said softly, and then Jimmy leaned in. Their lips were way too close to touching when a crash from the living room broke them apart like a flash. 

“We should…” Jimmy started.

“Go back to the party,” Petey said, quickly wiping his face with his shirt and scurrying out of the alcove.

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed.

 _Man, who made this beer? Gays r Us?_ Jimmy thought as he tried to clear his head of thoughts of Petey’s mouth so close to his.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mandy, Beatrice, and Zoe sat at the kitchen island, drinking scotch and laughing. Beatrice couldn't believe it was happening, Mandy was her mortal enemy since she started at Bullworth, and now they were practically drinking buddies.

"No, Mandy you're telling it wrong! Here's what happened: Lola had Johnny in her dorm room and Gord tried to sneak in because she had no shame and was seeing him behind Johnny’s back. He climbed into Eunice's window by mistake and when he figured it out he screamed like a total chick. All the girls ran out of their rooms, Melody Adams started crying about there being a guy in the girl's dorm. Mrs. Carvin sounded the alarm and both Johnny and Gord ran out of the dorm in their underwear. It was hilarious! Then, Lola, had the audacity to come out of her room with her lipstick smeared and her shirt buttoned wrong and tell everyone she was feeling sick and to please keep it down."

The trio burst out laughing and Mandy nearly fell off her barstool, grabbing Zoe's arm to stay upright.

"Oh shit!" Mandy burst out, giggling again.

"Okay, I think I'm cutting you off," Zoe said, pulling the bottle away from the drunk cheerleader. She set it back down in the middle of the kitchen island.

"Yeah, yeah, I've still gotta drive home...where's my purse?" Mandy said. She stood up to look for it and stumbled forward into the island, spilling the scotch on Beatrice's new shirt.

"Shit, you are not driving home!" Beatrice said, walking over to the sink and grabbing a dish towel to clean herself up.

"Yeah, you're staying here tonight. I saw Kirby at the keg earlier in so as long as there's no funny business you two can take the guest room."

"Thanks, I’m sure we can keep our hands to ourselves tonight,” Mandy said, then looked over at the girl wiping alcohol off her top.

“Sorry Beatrice," Mandy said, then hiccuped. 

"No worries," Beatrice said, wetting the towel again.

"Crap, this is gonna smell like booze when I get home. Could I borrow a top Zoe? I'm not drunk enough to walk around in my underwear," Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, sure, the back stairs are through that door, my room is the second door on the left," Zoe replied, pointing towards a small door next to a cupboard.

"Ugh...is there a bathroom up there? I knew I shouldn't have had that wine cooler before I came," Mandy groaned, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, next door to the bedroom. You better make it to the toilet or you're scrubbing that floor tomorrow!" Zoe threatened. Mandy raised her hand to her head in a mock solute but stumbled forward.

"Come on," Beatrice sighed, slinging Mandy's arm around her shoulder, "I'll hold your hair."

"Thanks Beatrice, you know you're okay for a nerd," Mandy slurred. Beatrice turned her head and rolled her eyes at Zoe dramatically, and Zoe gave her a knowing smile of someone that's had to take care of drunk peers before.

As Zoe began to wipe the spilled alcohol off the island, Edgar burst through the kitchen door.

"Zoe, you gotta hear the news, also your landlord is here.

"Shit, Amy is going to kill me if there's a mess, how bad is it?" Zoe grabbed a broom from the cupboard.

"Not quite a tornado, everyone's behaving themselves. But Amy wants to talk to you pronto. Put down the broom, she'll think you broke something."

"Right, right. I'm coming, I'm not getting evicted. I'm not having a panic attack, everything's fine," Zoe was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jeez Zoe, calm down! She didn't seem-"

"Is she in here? Zoe!" Nurse Amy Barkley's voice called into the kitchen. Zoe stood like a deer in the headlights. Amy swung the door open.

"There you are, what's taking you so long? You have to hear the news," Amy grabbed Zoe by the arm and gently pulled her into the living room.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Clint, turn that up," Amy commanded, taking her nurse's hat off and fixing her long brown curls. Clint obeyed and turned the radio up.

"For those of you just tuning in, we've been following the story of Bullworth Academy, the local boarding school where a riot broke out last week, causing injury and thousands of dollars worth in property damage,"

"Don't they have anything else to report on?" Edgar said, taking a swig of beer.

"It's either this or reruns of Chatterbox," Petey replied. He had shaken off the incident with Jimmy in the laundry area and the two were majorly avoiding eye contact. Trent was nowhere to be found, much to his disappointment, so he had been settling for playing a card game with Edgar and Betty who had arrived a few minutes prior, but seemed more interested in making eyes at Edgar than paying attention to her hand. Petey wasn’t sure if Edgar was interested, or even knew if Betty was sending him signals.

 _Wonder if Trent ever found Kirby. Can’t believe he never told me they were a thing. Of course, that would require him to talk to me more than once every couple of months_ , Petey thought.

"We have received an exclusive that Bullworth Academy football coach and gym teacher Anthony Burton has been arrested on charges of indecency with minors, possibly students at Bullworth. We have reached out to both the Bullworth Police Department and Bullworth School District but so far have not received any confirmation this is what happened due to the case involving minors. I am Lianne Forget, with LCN. Stay safe out there,"

"They got him, they actually got him," Zoe said, sinking to the floor incredulously. Jimmy crouched beside her, grabbing her hands.

"I swear, I'm never drinking again," Mandy wailed as she heaved. Beatrice held her hair back and tried not to get nauseous from the sight of the cheerleader vomiting in front of her.

"It'll be fine, just get it all out," Beatrice soothed. She reached across the tiny bathroom and turned the faucet, then dumped Mandy's scotch out and rinsed the glass. Mandy finished expelling the contents of her stomach and flushed the toilet, then settled against the wall, groaning in pain

"Here, drink this," Beatrice handed Mandy the glass of water. Mandy chugged it down.

"Thanks."

Mandy relaxed against the wall for a minute until she heard thumping against it. She stood up and looked at Beatrice, who looked just as confused as she did. It dawned on Beatrice what was going on in the next room and she grabbed Mandy by the hand, pulling her out of the bathroom.

"That’s Zoe’s bedroom, isn’t it? If Zoe catches whoever doing _that_ is in there...she’ll kill them," Beatrice burst into the room with Mandy following behind her stumbling. The pair on the bed quickly sat up. Beatrice bowed her head in embarrassment and when Mandy got a good look at who was in the bed she picked up a crumpled pair of jeans on the floor and threw it at the bed.

"Thanks, Mandy," Trent muttered, pulling the jeans on.

"What the hell is going on here Kirby? Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Mandy fumed, staring at her boyfriend who avoided her eyes and only a few seconds ago was getting felt up by Trent Northwick.

"Well...it would be stupid to say yes now," Trent said and the feuding couple both shouted at him in unison to shut up. Trent got off the bed and quickly exited the room, pulling his shirt back on.

"How long has this been going on?" Mandy asked. Kirby's fingers shook as he buttoned his shirt back up, terrified of the scorned cheerleader.

"I dunno. A while. But it stopped when you and I got back together! Please, Mandy-"

"Well _obviously_ it hasn’t or I wouldn’t have caught you two! And what do you mean you don’t know, Kirby? This isn't Edna getting caught spitting in the food and lying about it or Beatrice’s sudden clear complexion, this is you sleeping with a guy!"

"Jesus, Mandy, keep your voice down!" Kirby whispered.

"Why should I? You know I should go downstairs now and tell everyone what you were doing. Would serve you right for what you've done to me!" Mandy turned to walk out of the room and Kirby vaulted towards her, seizing her by the shoulders roughly and turning her around.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kirby threatened, then he felt something press into his back. Beatrice spoke.

"That's a taser pressed into your back. Get your hands off of her or you drop to the floor and piss yourself while a few thousand volts of electricity course through your body. Now let her go and get the hell out of here."

Kirby hesitated for a moment then bolted out of the bedroom. Beatrice sighed and replaced the taser into her bag.

"Thank you to mom’s army surplus catalog," Beatrice mumbled, then looked at Mandy who was shaking with tears. She took a step towards Mandy but Mandy backed up.

"It's just one thing after another," Mandy muttered, wiping her nose as she cried.

"It'll be okay Mandy, that guy was a jerk-"

"God and just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, you of all people are here to witness it! You, Beatrice Trudeau, the biggest loser to ever to walk the halls of Bullworth Academy. You, Beatrice Trudeau who doesn’t even have real cold sores because a guy would actually have to kiss you to give you herpes,” 

“Wow,” Beatrice said, anger rising in her chest. 

“You’re right Mandy, I may not have a lot of friends. And I may not get a lot of romantic attention-”

“Try ANY,” Mandy spat. Beatrice pressed on through the interruption.

“But I don’t tear people down who are just trying to help me. A little humility wouldn’t kill you. Now you’re really all alone here with your problems because it’s not like you can tell your friends your boyfriend cheated with another guy without being even more humiliated than you were last year when those posters went up around town. Hope you enjoy being alone with your feelings because that’s all you’re ever going to be if you keep treating people this way,” Beatrice quickly pulled her top off then grabbed a shirt sticking out of Zoe’s drawer and pulled it on. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, making Mandy wince from the force of the slam. 

"How am I going to get home?" Kirby asked dejectedly. He was standing at the top of the stairs. Beatrice looked at him, assessing if he was a threat or not. He looked broken, and lost. She would have felt bad for him, but thinking it was okay to put his hands on a girl made it difficult for her to muster up any sympathy. 

"Click your heels three times, friend of Dorothy," Beatrice spat as she headed down the main stairwell this time.

Kirby quietly opened the door of the bedroom. Mandy sat on the bed crying, and he suddenly felt like the biggest dick in the world. Why did he grab her like that? Why did he even give Trent the time of day? He liked Mandy, he really did. Mandy looked up at him. She didn't say anything, just hiccuped a sob. 

“S-sorry, I’m just gonna…” He turned to leave, but Mandy spoke up

"Wait, we still need to talk. You said so before we came. So let's talk," Mandy said, wiping her eyes. Kirby sighed, walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

The party was starting to wind down. Betty was still making eyes at Edgar who seemed oblivious, Johnny Vincent and Clint had already been kicked out for fighting when Clint made an inappropriate remark about Lola, and Amy was helping Zoe and Jimmy clean up in the kitchen. Kids were filtering out by the minute, and it seemed to Jimmy he finally had some alone time with Zoe. Amy stretched and yawned.

“Alright Zoe, I’m heading back to my momma’s,” Amy said through her hand covering her mouth. 

“Your brother not taking care of her tonight?” Zoe asked. Amy shook her head. Amy’s mother had back surgery a couple of months prior and was taking longer to heal than she and her brother Andrew would like, so the two were spending a lot of time at their mother’s house taking care of her. Andrew was an orderly at Happy Volts, but the two rarely saw each other because they worked different shifts.

“Nope, he’s overnights at Happy Volts tonight which starts in,” Amy checked her watch, “An hour. She’s asleep by now so I’ll probably just pass out on the couch when I get there.”

“Alrighty. Give your mom my love?” Zoe asked. She really loved Amy’s mom. Amy nodded.

“ I trust the house will be in pristine condition when I get back tomorrow?”

“Yes ma’am, got my cleaning crew staying overnight...with your permission of course,” Zoe said, adding the last part quickly when Amy’s eyebrows raised.

“That’s...agreeable. Your friends seem like they have good heads on their shoulders. Just no hanky panky, alright? You two?” Amy said, wagging her finger at Jimmy and Zoe. Jimmy did a crossing heart motion and Zoe laughed. Amy smiled and hugged Zoe.

“I love you and I’m so proud of you. I’ll be over here tomorrow to take you to your dad’s, okay? Like we talked about?”

Jimmy noticed Zoe tense up and her response was clipped.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll be here.” 

“Alright,” Amy broke their embrace and held Zoe’s hands.

“You just have to get through tomorrow. You did something very brave already this week. You have it in you to do it again. I have faith in you. I know you’re strong. I bet your Dad didn’t expect you to last this long on your own, but that doesn’t mean you have to absolve him of his guilt. He made that choice.”

“I know,” Zoe said quietly. 

“I love you. We all do. Now, I’ll be here promptly at two and I expect this place to be clean. Jimmy,” Amy said, turning to the boy who was currently washing the few dishes Petey wasn’t able to get to after making the cake.

“Yes ma’am?” He said, turning his head to listen.

“Ma’am? I like that. Nothing, I just wanted to test your manners. Get a good night’s sleep y’all, drink plenty of water before bed. You’re young but it doesn’t mean you’re immune to hangovers,”

Amy gave Zoe another hug and a quick kiss on the top of her head, then crossed the kitchen to hug Jimmy quickly. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Edgar and Betty had started up the card game again, this time with Beatrice. Edgar stood up when Amy entered the room. 

“Again, all Zoe’s friends got good manners,” Amy mused. Edgar smiled shyly. 

“Hey, I’ve always treated women with respect, you know mi Tia raised me right.” 

“That she did Edgar, that she did. Give Monica my love the next time you see her, alright? It’s been way too long since I’ve seen your aunt. I miss our movie nights.” 

“Sure thing Ms. Barkley,”

“Edgar, you’re not twelve anymore. Call me Amy, you’re making me feel old.”

Edgar smiled bashfully, and Betty felt a pang of jealousy. 

_How can I make him smile at me like that?_ She wondered. She looked Amy over. She was beautiful. Early thirties maybe? She remembered Amy being a TA in a psych course in college with her a couple of years ago when Betty was fresh out of the Bullworth, Amy had been very helpful to her, answering any questions she had about coursework she didn’t want to bother the instructor with. She wasn’t surprised at all that she had taken a job at Happy Volts. Betty had applied for a summer internship there, but she was hesitant about taking it on.

“Nah, you ain’t old Amy. Not at all, you’re a classic.”

“And classics never go out of style, baby,” Amy teased. She turned to Beatrice and Betty.

“It was lovely to meet you, Beatrice, I think I know your dad, Andy Trudeau? Works for the paper?”

“Yep, that’s him!” Beatrice said, smiling. 

“He’s a wonderful man. Don’t have too many of those in this town, present company excluded of course,” Amy said, nodding to Edgar. Amy was about to walk out the door before she paused and turned back around.

“Oh, before I forget, Betty,” Amy said, “Are you still interested in the internship position?”

“Yeah...maybe...I’m,” Betty sighed, “I’m hesitating. The store does slow down in the summer so I do need something to do but…”

“But the place has a bad reputation and you’re scared,” Amy finished bluntly, but with no malice in her voice.

“Exactly,” Betty said with a sigh.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, and this doesn’t leave this room, you’re on the shortlist. Actually, it was a short list already because not a lot of people applied. I hope you get it, it’ll be nice to have a friendly face around. We’re short on those there.”

“I’ll think about it,” Betty said. Amy nodded and with a quick wave, exited into the night. She didn’t see Petey spron a lawn chair just past the porch, resting lazily, enjoying the cool summer night air. She also didn’t see Trent Northwick leave right behind her. She hopped in her car, started it up, and sped off into the night. 

Trent's shirt was still unbuttoned from the encounter with Kirby earlier and Petey could see his chiseled chest, and suddenly Petey wished he had something to fan himself with. Trent walked by, presumably not seeing him in the chair. Not believing his own brazenness, he reached out and slapped Trent's butt as he walked by. Trent yelped, turning around to lay a smackdown on whomever it was and stopped when he realized it was Petey.

"Hey you," Trent said with a smile.

"Hey," Petey replied. Trent closed the distance between himself and the lawn chair, bending down and kissing Petey. He straddled the smaller boy and smiled.

“Did you find Kirby?” Petey asked, preferring to rip the band-aid off about the entire situation right there. Trent’s expression soured.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Trent said. He took Petey’s hands and laced their fingers together.

“How was your night?” Trent asked. Petey’s expression soured as well.

“I...don’t wanna talk about it either,” Pete answered. Trent smiled.

“So...what do you want to talk about?” Trent said, then leaned down and started to kiss Petey’s jaw and neck.

“I can’t think of anything,” Petey giggled, and Trent smiled into his neck. 

“Me either,” Trent mumbled against his skin, “But I can think of some stuff I wanna do,”

“Oh?” Petey said, but it wasn’t a question. Their lips met and Petey fleetingly wondered if he was tasting Kirby on him, but when Trent stuck his tongue in Petey’s mouth all thoughts of Kirby were expelled from the both of them, and teenage hormones gave way to making out. 

All things considered, this was probably pretty stupid to do out in the open but they had both had a few drinks and weren’t thinking about who could see them. Compared to all the people that could have seen them, only three did. Two of them weren’t that bad.

Kirby and Jimmy both watched out a window, albeit on different floors as the two boys rutted against each other, tongues dancing. Both were feeling pangs of lust and jealousy, and both soon crawled into bed with their girlfriends and fell into a fitful sleep.

However, the third that did see it, felt completely crushed. Beatrice had walked outside to find Petey when she spotted them, and she watched them for probably longer than necessary. She couldn't believe it, how could Petey not have told her?! She walked back inside then up the stairs to the guest room, angry and upset. She thought she had made a friend in Mandy, who turned out to be just as horrible as ever, and Petey, the guy she had been in love with since childhood, was probably gay. Beatrice kicked her boots off, and as she fell asleep, she wished she had just stayed home that night.


	4. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of fun can only mean one thing in Bullworth, that the next morning is gonna hurt.

Zoe awoke the next morning on the sofa pull-out with Jimmy's arm around her waist, and she smiled a little as she remembered the previous night. The smile quickly faded however as she remembered that she needed to talk to her estranged father. As Zoe mulled over her options, Edgar walked out of the kitchen with a tray of coffees and drinking his own from the local convenience store in his hands.

"Caffeine anyone?" He asked, handing one cup to Zoe and the other to a waking Jimmy.

"Thanks Edgar, I'm glad one of us is a morning person," Jimmy said, rubbing his aching head.

"I don't know what we would do without you," Zoe added. She smiled at Edgar and sipped the warm coffee gratefully. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the TV. Her new, cropped blonde locks were now mussed. Smeared makeup she didn't have the energy to take off last night. Plus, right before they went to bed, Jimmy seemed a little distant.

"Mandy and the beast still haven't come down yet," Petey spoke up from the armchair across the room, making his presence known and stretching his arms above the throw blanket he was covered under and groaning. Zoe sighed, tossing the sheets off her and grabbing the pants she was wearing the night before off the floor. Edgar averted his eyes and sat on the arm of the chair Petey was in, handing him a coffee as well. Petey sipped and groaned again. Edgar looked down and noticed a hickey on Petey's neck. He caught Petey's gaze and surreptitiously motioned to his neck. Petey's eyes widened and felt the spot, then tried to catch a glimpse of his own reflection in the window across from him.

"I can't believe I let them lock themselves in my bedroom and do God-knows-what all night." Zoe groaned. Beatrice walked downstairs and, after taking the last coffee, plopped into Petey's lap as this exchange went on. It took all Petey's self-control not to push her off. Edgar got up abruptly and walked to the trash can on the other side of the chair, tossing the disposable tray into the bin. He caught Petey's eye again, furrowing his brows and inconspicuously motioning to Beatrice.

'Her?' Edgar mouthed? Petey shook his head no, and Edgar made a face that seemed to say 'uh-oh'. Beatrice turned and looked up at Edgar who smiled like he hadn't just been having a non-verbal conversation about her with Petey. She smiled then turned back to Zoe, and Edgar's smile dropped.

"They were fighting most of the night. I couldn't hear what it was about, then there was a lot of crying and it stopped. I've never heard anything like it, especially from a couple that hasn't been together for a while," Beatrice said, shaking her head.

"Well, they can do that somewhere else. They're getting out of here right now," Zoe carefully got out of the sofa bed to not spill her coffee and walked towards the stairs, but a disheveled Kirby and Mandy met her at the bottom.

"Sorry guys," Kirby said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever, if anything's broken in there or any  _ stains _ on the sheets I'll-" Zoe started but Mandy cut her off.

"Everything's fine, Zoe. Just drop it. We're leaving, okay?" Mandy grabbed Kirby by the arm and rather roughly pulled him through the living room, opening the front door, and racing out the threshold.

"Bye guys," And with that Mandy and Kirby left. The remaining people in the room stared at the door slammed behind them, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Did we just wake up in Twin Peaks?" Beatrice asked no one in particular. Petey took the moment to gently scoot out from under Beatrice and stand up, clearing his throat.

"Well, we should probably start getting this place cleaned up,” Petey said, gulping down the rest of his coffee. He winced at the bitterness, then crossed the room to toss it into the trash can.

“Yeah, Amy’s coming by later to take me to my dad’s,” Zoe said. Suddenly Jimmy felt his annoyance from the previous night return. 

"At least she knows what’s going on there," Jimmy muttered. Zoe glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is this why you were acting weird last night?" Zoe asked, her tone wavering and irritated. She drained her coffee and shot it into the trash can. Petey's phone buzzed with a message and he picked it up off the table, suddenly very interested in what was on it. Beatrice was curious, but before she could sneak a peek Petey bolted to the bathroom. She laid back in the chair, disappointed. Edgar stared down at her, judging.

"I just...you never tell me anything Zoe! You didn't tell me anything about why you got kicked out of Bullworth until I had to save the school, and I barely knew anything about your family. I still don't," Jimmy said, getting out of the sofa bed as well. He sat his cup down on a coaster on the end table. Just because he was angry didn't mean he was mannerless.

"You wanna know what happened with my family Jim? Alright, let’s talk. My dad kicked me out when I got booted from Bullworth because it was  _ embarrassing to the family _ . Yeah, that’s right. His daughter was almost raped and kicked out of school because of it and instead of suing the school that did it, I had to petition the court to be emancipated. He didn’t even fight it, didn’t even talk to me at all directly, just through a lawyer. That’s what you wanted to know? The gory details about how my family doesn’t care about me? That's all there is right now. We don't have a relationship. Excuse me that I didn’t wanna share the darkest moment of my life with you yet."

"What about your mom? Or why didn't you tell me I've beat up your brother before? " Jimmy asked.

"You did what to Bif? You know what, I don't want to know. Bif and I talk a bit. He's helped me out with rent before, we just don't make a big deal out of it because my dad'll get pissed. This really isn't any of your business Jimmy. I don't know why you're so jazzed about it though, you didn't even know me until a month ago," Zoe was agitated, and everyone else just watched the two argue like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm 'jazzed' because you never tell me anything! I've told you everything and...Petey knows more about you than I do,"

"Nobody asked you to! Do you spill your life story to every single stranger you meet? Also Petey's known me all my life, isn't that right Kowalski? Where is he?" Zoe asked, and Beatrice pointed to the bathroom. She began picking at her nails, wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"You know what? I'm not dealing with this, I've got too much on my plate to even process your crap now," Zoe spat, then stomped upstairs. Everyone was still for a moment, unsure of what to do and a little scared of speaking. After the moment passed, Jimmy hopped up and followed Zoe up the stairs. Edgar cleared his throat and Petey walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his neck.

"What happened, Petey? To your neck?" Beatrice asked, feigning ignorance. Edgar saw panic flash on Petey's face for a brief moment and decided to cover for him.

"Yeah, that spider bite looks better than it did last night. You should have seen it Bea, it was gross. Now, we should probably clear out of here soon and they're probably going to be a while, you mentioned cleaning up Petey?"

Petey nodded at Edgar, and when Beatrice turned her back to start grabbing solo cups off the furniture Petey mouthed a quick thank you to Edgar, who nodded in response.

"I'll grab some more trash bags," Petey said, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Zoe stormed into her bedroom and Jimmy followed behind her, closing the door quietly. Zoe sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands, letting out of a deep sigh. She was exhausted; knowing she would probably have to testify against Mr. Burton, the mental anguish of having to see her parents after all this time, plus the party the previous night had taken its toll on her. Jimmy knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I had a weird night too. And I didn't have any right to get angry at you, especially since we haven't been dating that long. I rush into things when I'm with a girl that I really like, because I never really have anything but a passing interest in anybody."

Zoe looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"You just said something like," She said flatly. Jimmy shifted his eyes like he was unsure how to respond.

"Yeah, I do like you Zoe."

"But you didn't say love. You always say love."

Jimmy stood up and sighed, then walked over to the window, staring out at Zoe's yard.

"I don't know, Zoe. I thought I loved you. I always think I love someone. Damn it, this always happens. The minute I find out someone isn't perfect I just...I turn into a huge jerk."  


Zoe turned around and stared at the back of Jimmy's head, he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because that would be a really crappy thing to do now."

"Zoe..."

"What Jimmy? God just spit it out already! At this rate I'll graduate by the time you make your point!"

Jimmy sighed and pounded his fist into the wall, making Zoe jump. He turned around and looked at her, and she could tell from his eyes what he was stewing over wasn't something he wanted to say.

"I-I don't want to break up. But I do think we should slow down. We jumped headfirst into this and I didn't do it with any regard for your issues, and you helped me out a lot. That's not fair."

"Slow down? We haven't done anything Jimmy!" Zoe was scared of what this conversation was turning into. Jimmy turned bright red, Zoe thought for a second it was in anger, but as he started talking again she quickly realized it was out of embarrassment.

"I told you that I love you because I stand at attention when we hug!" Jimmy motioned to his crotch, "That...isn't love and I don't want to confuse love with lust and friendship. Last night I...kinda realized all three can kind of intermingle and complicate things. I want to fall in love with you, I mean, the seed is planted. I really like spending time with you and I get kinda sick to my stomach in a good way because I'm so nervous and god that sounds so lame. I just...I think we should probably slow down on the physical stuff. I want to do this right, you deserve that much."

Zoe sat there for a moment, and Jimmy was scared for a second that he said the wrong thing, but the fears were dashed when a huge grin broke out on her face. Zoe hopped off her bed and gave Jimmy a passionate kiss. Jimmy pulled away after a few moments and she muttered a quick 'Oh, right'.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Jimmy, and if you ever tell anyone I got sappy like this I'll kill you. You might not be sure you love me, but I think I just figured out that I love you," Zoe said, staring into Jimmy's eyes, and trying to keep hers from crying. Jimmy gave her a sweet grin and pulled her into his arms for a big bear hug.

The two stayed like that for a moment until an unusually chilly breeze for the summer floated through the open window. They separated and Zoe shivered, rubbing her arms. Jimmy moved to close the window and a piece of paper sitting on the desk next to the window flew upwards and hit him in the face. He pulled the offending scrap off his face, and when he read the neat scrawl on it, his smile was replaced by a look of dread. He quickly handed the paper to Zoe, feeling sick to his stomach.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Just read it."

Zoe looked at the paper.

_ You aren't the only one, he touched me too. _

Zoe dropped the paper on the ground in shock and the paper threatened to blow out the open window. The two froze for a second but Jimmy moved quickly to shut the window. Zoe dropped to the ground, the tears that were threatening to fall in happiness were now falling from sorrow.

"Oh my god," Zoe wailed, then steadied herself. “We have to go back to the police station, find Detective Kincaid,"

"Are you sure? I mean...this isn’t a lot to go on.”

“He told me if I remembered anything or could help with the investigation in any way that I needed to contact him immediately, right? Well, I’m not risking getting sent to voicemail.” 

* * *

Petey was heading out of Zoe's house when he realized he had no idea what he was going to do next. Jimmy and Zoe had told them they were leaving and to lock up when they left. Almost as soon as Amy had pulled up and she spoke to Zoe, they had taken off out of there like a bat out of hell. The remaining teens cleaned in mostly silence, Edgar trying to keep a conversation going but Petey and Beatrice just would not talk to each other. His head was aching from his hangover and he was completely unsure of how to react to Beatrice's affections, he just didn't return them.

"Hey, Petey, wait up," Beatrice called from the front door, jumping on her bike and heading down to meet him as he walked down the road from Blue Skies to New Coventry.

"Shit," Petey muttered under his breath. He really didn't want to talk to her. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and began pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. She wasn't really dressed for biking, but she wasn't wearing a skirt for once so that helped.

"Oh, hey, sorry I would have waited, it's just Jimmy and Zoe headed out so fast when Amy pulled up and we were so focused on cleaning up I guess I was off in my own little world," Petey said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wished he had brought a change of clothes with him. His shirt had stains from frosting and beer, and his pants were starting to chafe as he had been working up a sweat in them making out with Trent the night before. He smiled at the memory, almost not believing he had done it. They had made out for what seemed like hours, hands all over each other. After almost getting caught making out on the lawn chair, Trent had dragged him up against the side of the house not illuminated by streetlight and proceeded to rut against him while nibbling on his neck.

"It's fine. Last night got kind of crazy. All the drinking, Mandy and Kirby, and...other stuff," Beatrice trailed off as Petey's pace sped up and she was trailing behind. She had to bite the bullet, for better or for worse, she had to know.

"So what time did Trent end up leaving last night?" Beatrice called after him. Petey stopped for a moment, caught. The feeling of guilt was quickly replaced by anger and he turned around.

"I wouldn't know, you should probably ask Kirby if you can finally convince a guy to give you the time of day," Petey fumed. He was tired of Beatrice acting like this. She wasn’t his girlfriend, it was none of her business who he was kissing.

"So that wasn't  _ you _ he was practically mauling in Zoe's front lawn last night? My bad, must have been some other Petey I don't know about," Beatrice snarled. 

"What the hell is your problem? I have gone out of my way and all but told you I'm not interested. Why do you think we stopped being friends in the first place? You flirt all the time and it is  _ so _ uncomfortable to be around you. I shouldn't have to put up with it, it's not fair. Just like this conversation," Petey turned on his heel and began half-jogging away, but Beatrice caught up to him, jumped off her bike, and pushed him into the tree-line.

"Don't run away from me, this isn't over. You should have told me you're gay Petey, I would have left you alone," Beatrice said quietly. Petey practically shouted his response.

"I'M NOT GAY. I don't know what I am, but that's no excuse. You don't like it when guys do that to you, right? Earnest for example, constantly harassing you? How do you think it makes me feel?"

Beatrice deflated a bit, she knew Petey was right. She looked away.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this Bea. I really wish you had just let me go home. I had this whole grand plan to let you down easy that didn't involve you catching me drunk and making out with the school bully," Petey said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"...Grand plan?" Beatrice said, a smile slowly forming on her face. She was upset, sure, but if Petey was going to go through the trouble of doing this she might as well her him out. Petey smiled a bit back.

"Yeah, I was going to invite you to the carnival. Play some games, go on a few rides. Like we used to when we were kids and our parents were driving us insane. And then maybe, I dunno, come out to you there? I know you're kinda bad at keeping secrets sometimes but you never told a soul about Cornelius until he was ready so..." Petey trailed off. Cornelius was, so far, the only openly gay student at Bullworth, and Beatrice had been the first person he came out to. Beatrice smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You ass, I would have thought that was a date! Even though after I came around I would have been totally excited. I probably would have tried to set you up with Cornelius actually," Beatrice said, pulling out her phone to mock text Cornelius. Petey tried to grab it away from her as she pretended to punch numbers and sang a schoolyard rhyme about Petey kissing in trees.

"Oh my god you suck," Petey finally said. Beatrice put her phone away, laughing.

"Relax, I was telling my mom I was going to be home to shower then I'm leaving again," She said, "I've decided you're taking me to that carnival."

"Oh you've decided, huh?" Petey said sarcastically, but with no real malice behind it.

"Yep, sure have. I want to hear your spiel about being the most tragic sexually confused boy in school. Really it sounds like a hoot. But mostly I just want to pry into your...uh...whatever you have with Trent," Beatrice responded, "If you're okay with that."

Petey froze for a second but felt excited about the prospect. He had missed regular social interaction that didn't involve plots to take over the school. Last night had been a taste of what he was missing, a normal life, and he wanted more.

"That sounds...actually great, when do you want to meet?" Petey asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable in his dingy, sweaty t-shirt and jeans as they continued to walk in the summer sun.

"Around six-thirty? The roller coaster is gorgeous at night. We'll have fun, I promise. And now that I know...no more weirdness. I promise," Beatrice stated, crossing her heart. Petey nodded.

"I believe you. See you then, I desperately need a shower. I'll call you!" Petey said and Beatrice shook her head.

"We both live across town, hop on and I'll give you a ride," Beatrice offered. Petey looked conflicted and Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Crossed my heart remember? No more weirdness," Beatrice said. After a moment Petey relented and hopped on the front, Beatrice looking over his shoulder to see as the two sped on down the road.

* * *

Gary Smith sat in his cell. The doctor was talking to his parents outside, and he could see his mother through the small window on his cell door crying in his father's arms, his father's face stone cold. The voices were muffled and he couldn't really understand what he was hearing other than 'delusions of grandeur' and 'Borderline Personality Disorder'.

His father looked into his cell and locked eyes with Gary. For the first time in what seems like years, Gary felt bad that his mom was crying.

After they said their goodbyes to the doctor, his parents came back into his room. His mother gave him a hug and he returned it, holding on for dear life. What he had done was just hitting him, and he was terrified of being here any longer. He just wanted to go home.

"Can I go yet?" Gary asked, looking at both his parents.

"No, son. You can't. The doctors have suggested you stay for your treatment. For the stunt you pulled, they aren't comfortable with outpatient therapy. You're a threat to yourself, and to others."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine just send me to another school or something. I won't hurt anyone else I swear," Gary could tell his parents weren't buying it and panic was starting to settle in. He couldn’t stay here, it was dirty. The staff was rude, the orderlies freaked him out a bit, and the patients were scarier than he could ever be. 

"It's not that simple, Gary. This isn't like you slashing the neighbors tires or shaving the cat like a poodle, you put kids in the hospital. You started a riot, and though they can’t prove you had anything to do with it they’re pretty sure you were the reason the gym burned down?"

Gary didn't speak for a moment and he felt like he was going to throw up. How could this be happening? How could they leave him here?

"It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. That's all, I'm fine. I’ll take my meds, I’ll go to therapy and sing kumbaya, I’ll give motivational speeches at elementary schools, I’ll write my damn congressman, just please don't make me stay here anymore. I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t do it again," Gary pleaded.

"Do you even feel bad for what you did? The kids you hurt? What the hell, Gary? Didn't we raise you better?" Patricia glared at him, tears in her eyes. His dad turned his back.

“I...I guess I feel bad kids had to go to the hospital,” Gary stammered, “But it doesn’t matter anyway. I didn’t get my way. I fell through a skylight and twelve stitches later, here I am. Jimmy stopped me and everything’s fine,”

“NOTHING’S FINE,” His father shouted. Patricia winced.

“But…”

“No, no buts! You almost went to jail! You could have died! That kid Jimmy could have died! You could have killed him! By all accounts you were trying to. I’m sorry Gary but...we don’t feel safe having you home right now. Not until we know you’re better.”

“So that’s it then? I’m stuck until you all feel too guilty to see me rot in here? You know they won’t help me. This place doesn’t help people, it’s where dirty little secrets and  _ embarrassments _ are kept.”

“You’ll fit right in then,” Gary’s father spat. Gary winced like he had been slapped. He knew his father thought it, but he never thought he would come right out and say it.

“Charles!” Patricia said, not believing what her husband just said.

“No mom, it’s okay. It’s what he’s thought about me for a long time. I’ve seen it in his eyes ever since I can remember. He clenches his fist every time I enter a room and his jaw clenches every time I speak. Doesn’t matter what I do, it’ll never be good enough for my dear old dad.”

“So you act out by starting a riot?” Patricia said angrily. Gary glared at her.

“It was better than the medication you forced me on. Did you know I  _ begged _ my therapist for a family therapy session last summer? Because I was too scared to tell you how whatever’s wrong with me is manifesting itself? Instead, the second I suggested it you both decided it was time to put me on medication. You never even asked me how I was feeling. So yeah, I stopped taking them to show you what a real monster I can be. Sure, I sabotaged my entire life and future at fifteen years old just because you two can’t be bothered to parent when things get tough. And now you’re going to leave me here because you two will NEVER never change.”

“OKAY! WE SCREWED UP! IT DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNISH US LIKE THIS!” Charles shouted, his fists and jaw clenched. 

Gary threw his hands up. 

“Why not? I spent all year in a manic state punishing a kid I thought had slighted me. Turned the entire school against him, got him expelled, then tried to push him off a roof. That’s why you’re scared to have me home. Probably afraid I’ll set the house on fire while you’re sleeping or something.”

Gary smiled bitterly, then looked down when he saw his mom’s hurt, searching eyes. Searching for her lost little boy.

“Stop that,” Gary said.

“Stop what?” Patricia asked.

“Looking for your son. The happy little boy I was, or maybe the one you created in your head because it was too painful to create memories of the freak you raised,”

“Don’t say that about yourself, Gary. And don’t patronize the way I raised you. I’m your mother, and I will drag you to hell and back if it means getting you better.” 

"Guess you’re being literal about the hell part," Gary said, gesturing to his surroundings.

"Well, maybe they'll do a better job here than we did," Charles spoke up.

"We? You were never around-" Gary started but it was too late. His parents were about to press the buzzer to leave.

"We'll be back to visit soon honey, this isn't forever. This is just until we feel like we can trust you again. You have to know that the way you’re feeling right now isn’t right. The bitterness, the anger, you  _ shouldn’t _ have to feel like that all the time. Until you can find some peace...there’s no place for you in the outside world walking around like a raw exposed nerve. We love you, and we want you to get better,"

Gary stood there, and his mother’s words hit him below the belt. She was right, there was no reason he should feel like this all the time. But what else did he have, besides the anger? Who was he besides a walking embodiment of resentment? 

“I want to hear it from him,” Gary said, finally speaking up after a moment of silence. 

“Hear what?” Charles asked.

“Tell me you love me,” Gary said simply. Charles sighed again and Gary noticed he was shaking, probably from anger.

“Of course I do, son,” Charles said.

“Then find the words.”

“I’m not going to be bullied by you.”

“Bullied by your son into saying you love him? Yeah, _I'm_ a big fucking bully, Chuck.”

“Say it Chuck,” Patricia warned. Charles looked at her with a murderous glare that Gary had seen in the mirror one too many times, and that thought was sure sobering. Charles relaxed, and hung his head in embarrassment.

“I love you. Of course I do. I’m also angry and upset, and maybe I’m not feeling too good about my own parenting skills. So just back off a little, son.” 

“Alright,” Gary nodded. His parents stared at him for a moment, as if expecting something. He stared at them for a moment before realizing what they were waiting on.

“Oh yeah. I love y’all too.” 

Patricia gave a half grin and went to press the buzzer again.

“Wait,” Gary said, and her finger dropped.

“I’ll stay here. I’ll get better, whatever, I don’t have a choice. But, are you two still going to family therapy?”

“We have an appointment scheduled here next Thursday,” Patricia said, a little snappish. Gary raised an eyebrow.

“Great. I’ll see you then,” Gary said. Patricia raised her finger to the buzzer.

“Wait, I’m not finished! There’s one more thing I have to say before you leave,” Gary said. Patricia’s shoulders sunk. Charles rolled his eyes.

“What, Gary? Jesus, haven’t you had enough of this for a day?” Charles asked. Gary cocked his head.

“I just want you to know, my year wasn’t all mayhem and violence. I also smoked pot, lit a bag of dog shit on fire in front of the teacher’s lounge, and kissed Petey. On the mouth. With tongue. Bye now!” 

Charles let out a long, nasal sigh and Patricia let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. 

“Well, maybe if you had done more of that, you wouldn’t be in this mess right now,” Patricia said with a snort, a broken grin aimed at her son. 

“Maybe,” Gary said quietly, a faint, tired smile ghosting over his face. The tension in the air and in his body chose to disappear in that moment, like air out of a balloon in his chest. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and his mom wrapped her arms around him.

“I really screwed up,” Gary said, hot tears running down onto his mother’s blouse. 

“I know baby, it’s gonna be okay,” She said, holding him tight. Gary felt another set of arms around him. His dad rested his chin on Gary’s head. 

“We have to go now,” Charles said, pulling away. Patricia squeezed Gary once more and Gary wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you next week,” 

They didn't say anything else, they just walked out and Gary heard his mother sobbing as soon as the automatic door to his cell shut. He curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, letting the memory overtake him.


	5. Creeps Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The males of the species really think they can get away with anything.

**January 2007**

_Petey was opening the door to his dorm room when an acrid smell hit his nostrils. He knew the smell, marijuana. Gary occasionally smoked it, he said it calmed him down better than his meds. Petey didn't have any problem with it personally, he didn't want to be labeled a narc by his friends, but he had homework to do and he didn't want to get caught by a prefect; or draw Puff the Magic Dragon on his Algebra assignment._

_"Do you have to do that here?" Petey asked, shutting the door quickly after shooting a quick glance down the hallway to see if there were any prefects lurking about._

_"Well where else would I do it? If you haven't noticed, prefects are everywhere and I'm not about to get kicked out of school for smoking pot. And turn the lights off, they give me a headache."_

_"Whatever. How did you even get that?" Petey asked, flicking the lights back off._

_"Trent Northwick, same as every time. You know that."_

_"I know that, I said how. He threatened to kick your ass in Algebra last week for not letting him cheat off your paper," Petey tossed his bag down on his bed and unzipped it, taking out the textbook he needed. He had shrugged off his Bullworth vest and was unbuttoning his shirt when Gary spoke._

_"I promised him something special with you," Gary smirked and Petey stiffened, his face turning red. Could Gary know what happened over Christmas break? He hadn't gone home to his parents but when Petey had come back after having that...encounter with Trent, Gary had nowhere to be found._

_"Ew, Gary, that's disgusting," Petey's faced turned sour, and then he rubbed his eyes. The secondhand pot smoke was starting to get to him, and he didn't like where this conversation was heading. He couldn't turn back around to face Gary, his face would give it away, if Gary didn't already know._

_"Sure, Petey. Just like you weren't a fluffy queer rabbit for Halloween," Gary snarked._

_"I've never done that!"_

_"Sounds like a lie to me, Petey," Gary drawled, standing up but stumbling a little on his ascent. Petey didn't turn around, his hands gripping his backpack tight._

_"N-no, not a lie," Petey stammered, feeling one of Gary's hands rest on his left shoulder, his head leaning down to not-quite-whisper into Petey's ear, all while puffing on the joint. Gary's touch still felt nice, and secondhand smoke was lowering his inhibitions. Petey leaned back into Gary's touch, tilting his head up to better hear what Gary was saying._

_"What's not a lie?" Gary asked, his hand slipping down to Petey's waist._

_"M-making out with Trent. I've never made out with Trent," Petey said quietly. From the angle of his head he could feel the heat of the joint and Gary's breath on the side of his face, and it felt nice._

_"I never said made out, Petey," Gary said, still whispering in Petey’s ear._

_"I went looking for you when you didn't come back to the dorms, didn't want your dork ass to get detention and have to shovel snow over Christmas break," Petey could feel Gary smirk as if to say, wasn't that nice of me?_

_"I saw you and Trent run into that closet so I followed you in, it was kinda dark so you couldn't see in there so well. I ended up hiding behind this giant crate...anyway, I saw him grab you," Gary said, "I knew I was in for a show, I just didn't know what kind. I thought you were just gonna scream or trip or something...but you surprised me Petey. I have to say, I never thought in a million years I'd see you do something like that," Gary chuckled. Petey's face continued to burn in humiliation, but he couldn't bring himself to tear away from Gary._

_"The prefect was looking for you, and you were getting off on it. The two of you could have gone all day if he hadn't seen me. You were practically dry humping him, and practically face planted when he let you go! You should have seen your face, really."_

_Petey didn't have an argument and he could feel his loins stir, but he suddenly wanted the conversation to be over again. It had more than steered into dangerous territory and just because he was attracted to Gary didn't mean Gary wasn't doing this just to mess with him. He mentally wracked his brain for an argument but came up short._

_"You made me wear that bunny costume," Petey finally said, lamely. Gary rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah but you could have stood up to me," Gary spat back, "You could have said no. In fact…"_

_Petey didn't like the tone Gary was taking. It meant he was going to make Petey do something, and Petey wasn't sure how far Gary would take it while he was high. Petey tried to wriggle out of Gary's grasp but his shoulder was just gripped tighter. It started to ache. Then Gary’s hands reached down Petey’s body. Petey gave an indignant yelp._

_"Too late now Petey. Now c'mere, I want to see what else I can get out of you," Gary said, suddenly releasing him, sitting cross-legged on his bed and patting the space in front of him for Petey to do the same. Petey obeyed, rather reluctantly, sitting down on Gary's bed, crossing his legs and facing him. The bed was quite small, and their knees were touching._

_Gary offered him a hit off the joint and Petey shook his head. Gary rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"What can I say, I'm nervous," Petey said, not meeting Gary's gaze. He really didn't want to get caught but this...when would he get another chance like this? For the first time since the janitor's closet, Petey felt warm during the winter._

_"Well how about this then," Gary mused, "Close your eyes,"_

_Petey shut his eyes, and felt Gary move across the bed and practically straddled Petey's hips. Petey gulped but didn't say anything. Gary's hand reached up and tilted Petey's jaw. Petey started to open his eyes but Gary's hand slipped over them._

_"No, not until I say so," Gary said. Petey opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Gary speaking._

_"Don't speak. Yeah, keep your mouth open like that," Gary said, and Petey could feel Gary start to move on his leg._

_"What the f-"_

_"I didn't mean it like that Petey, Jesus Christ. Calm down," Gary insisted, but Petey could feel the heat from Gary's crotch on his leg. He didn't say anything else, just kept his mouth open and his head tilted. He felt Gary's face move closer to his own._

_"Good, now when I give the signal, I want you to inhale. Do not exhale until I tell you to," Gary ordered. Petey was about to ask what the signal was as Gary took a hit but all thoughts were dashed when Gary's mouth sealed over his and pushed his tongue in, exhaling the smoke into Petey's mouth. Petey inhaled a bit too sharply and wanted to cough. After a moment, Gary sat back._

_"Exhale," Gary said, sounding a bit like a yoga instructor. Petey let the smoke out of his lungs and started to cough, opening his eyes. At first faintly, but then he almost fell off the bed. Gary set the joint in his ashtray and grabbed Petey's shoulders, steadying them._

_"Good boy," Gary muttered and Petey flushed._

_"It's called shotgunning," Gary said, taking another hit. He bent his head to do it again but Petey shook his head. Gary exhaled the smoke and stubbed the joint out._

_"So Petey," Gary said, "I feel like we've learned a lot about each other today,"_

_"We really have," Petey giggled, wobbling around to move his erection to a more comfortable spot in his pants. Gary watched Petey's crotch for a moment then bent over to rummage around under the bed for air freshener when Petey caught a glimpse of blond hair in the window just across the room._

_"Oh my god," Petey choked out, the smile suddenly gone from his lips. Through the open blinds, staring back at him, was Trent Northwick._

_"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you what exactly I promised him," Gary replied, spraying the air to smell less like burnt trees and more like living ones. He walked over to the window, pulled the open blinds up and opened the window. Trent started coughing._

_"Jesus Gary, I didn't realize I gave you the strong shit," Trent said, waving his arms to get rid of the smoke pouring out, his breath returning to normal. Gary caught Trent's gaze and cocked his head towards Petey._

_"Wanna come in? Party's just starting," Gary asked. Trent froze and then looked around, hearing voices suddenly heading up to the boys' dorm. Petey felt like he wanted to die._

_He shook his head and mouthed a ‘No, please’ at Trent. Trent blinked in understanding and gave Petey a slight nod._

_"I-I don't think so. Catch you later Petey," Trent said, shooting one last concerned look at him before moving away from the window. Gary tisked and closed the window. He turned back to face Petey who was buttoning his shirt back up and getting off the taller boy's bed._

_"Why did you do that, Gary?" Petey asked angrily._

_"Do what? You can't get pregnant from kissing Petey, don't worry, you don't have to come up with ways to make yourself miscarry."_

_"_ Shut _up," Petey said, "You know what I meant, why was Trent there watching us? Why did you let him do that?"_

_"Whoa, slow down there Petey. I'M the bad one? You're the one who's smoking pot and letting boys do things to you. I just told him that I enjoyed his show...and I should show my appreciation by giving him one," Gary shrugged his own shirt off, and Petey just stared at him._

_"What, now you want one too?" Gary asked, flexing his arm muscles and posing. Petey just continued to stare, dumbfounded at Gary's actions._

_"Are you brain dead? I don't want people watching me when I do that! I didn't know you were watching the first time and if I had I wouldn't have wanted you to! I wouldn't have done anything with Trent! Now he's going to think I'm some kind of perv who gets off on being watched! I can't believe you Gary," Petey was shouting now, close to tears. Gary's eyes widened and shifted around as if to say '_ _Quiet down, we have neighbors.'_

_"Oh what, you invited someone to watch now you don't want the whole dorm to know you stuck your tongue down another boy's throat? I should tell them. Maybe they'll finally learn to steer clear of you," Petey spat, turning on his heels towards the door. He had the door open just a crack when a hand shot out from behind him and slammed the door shut._

_"You really wanna get busted right now?" Gary said, his head low and right next to Petey's ear. This had been sexy earlier, but now seemed desperate._

_"Stop, Gary. Let me go," Petey said, turning the knob but unable to pull the door open with Gary blocking it. He finally turned around and met Gary's gaze._

_"You're not going to tell anyone what just happened here," Gary ordered. Petey looked at Gary like he had grown another head._

_"Or what?" Petey challenged, closing the gap between them and getting into Gary's face. He knew this was a mistake, Gary could kick his ass, but at this very moment he didn't care. Gary's eyes darkened and he was suddenly hoisted by his shoulders and tossed into his bed. He hit the floor next to it with a thud._

_"Well, let's see Petey," Gary said, menacing towards him. Petey picked himself up, leaping across his bed when Gary reached it. He narrowly ducked the arm that reached across to snatch him back over the side. The bed was now between them, and Gary had a maniacal smirk on his face._

_"First of all, you would get your ass kicked by every jock and bully in this school. Trent would probably kill you, that is," Gary vaulted across the bed and tried to grab Petey again, this time latching onto his half-buttoned shirt. Petey pulled away instinctively and the buttons ripped. He almost screamed, falling backwards and backing into the wall behind him._

_"If I don't get there first," Gary menaced across the room, walking slowly towards Petey, his hands balled into fists. Petey shrugged his shirt off and stood up, knees wobbling. He tossed his shirt into Gary's face and bolted past him. He leaped over the bed and almost made it when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. Petey planted his feet on the edge of the bed and shoved them both into the wall behind them. Gary hit the wall and Petey's head smacked into Gary's face. Petey heard Gary swear and the arm around him loosen. He wriggled out of Gary's grasp and raced towards the door again._

_Somehow Gary reached the door before him. They just stared at each other, their breathing hard. Gary had a nice chest, Petey observed. Gary was pretty built, lean muscle under pale skin, and his nipples were hard._

_"What were you going to do Petey? Run off to Jimmy and tell him what I did like you have been for the past couple of months? He hasn't listened to you yet, what makes you think he would now?"_

_Petey was surprised, he hadn't been subtle but he didn't think Gary knew that he was the one who had been keeping Jimmy informed about Gary's plots, to varying degrees of success._

_"I-I.." Petey trailed off._

_"Y-you were gonna what? Huh? Spit it out, Petey! I don't have all day, tell me how you were going to betray me," Gary ordered._

_"I wasn't, okay, I was just angry!" Petey shouted, "And I have every right to be."_

_"Again with the self-importance, you're the one who's been running off to Jimmy every time I hatch some plan so if you think about it you're the one who started it," Gary rattled, "and now you're playing the victim. That's rich."_

_"Jimmy's my friend!"_

_"Barely, Petey. He doesn't even spend any time with you. And I was your friend first."_

_"Jimmy doesn't hurt me, he doesn't bully me, he doesn't spy on me, he doesn't try to get me high and vulnerable to fool around with in front of some guy he watched me fool around with for some weird revenge scheme! Why do you do it Gary? Why do you treat me like dirt?"_

_"Because you let me, Petey," Gary said. He stood there for a long moment, just staring at Petey, then shoved off the wall. Petey thought for a moment Gary would hit him but he just walked past him to the wardrobe, opening it. Petey heard him rustling around inside. A t-shirt hit him in the back of the head and he grabbed it, slowly putting it on. It wasn't one of his own, he noticed. It was one of Gary's, and it smelled like him. Petey hated that the gesture comforted him. The shirt hung a little loosely on him. The silence hung in the air for a moment._

_“We’ve really gotta stop doing this,” Petey said miserably. He was shaking, he couldn’t tell if from fear or from rage. Probably a mixture of both. Their arguing had started getting really personal and hateful since Gary had betrayed Jimmy._

_“Yeah,” Gary said, running his hands through his hair, looking guilty. He raked his eyes over Petey’s frame. It suddenly made Petey feel very vulnerable._

_“Did I hurt you?”_

_“No,” Petey said, sniffling._

_After a moment of hesitation, Gary closed the distance between them and wrapped Petey in his arms._

_“Stop,” Petey said meekly. Gary shook his head._

_“Gotta take care of you Petey, you’re fragile,” Gary said, holding him tighter and rubbing his back. This had become their routine. The night he had sicced Russell on Jimmy he spent an hour in a screaming match with Petey that ended with Petey sobbing into his shoulder while sitting on his lap. Something about it made Gary feel better. The pit in his stomach that he felt for doing what he did to Jimmy felt less deep when he could comfort Petey. He couldn’t do this with Jimmy, that was well past the point of no return. He wondered if Jimmy cried like Petey did. He wanted to find out._

_“I’m not that fragile,” Petey tried to counter, his voice returning in a much less shaky form. Gary patted him on the back._

_“Yeah you are. You’re also a traitor, and a sneak. And fragile.”_

_“So Jimmy gets an entire plot to destroy his life for betraying you which he didn’t...you know what I’m not even getting into that with you right now because I don’t want to argue. Meanwhile,I actually betray you and I get…cuddled?”_

_“Yeah, because you’re fragile,” Gary said, explaining like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He ran his hands through Petey’s hair and Petey closed his eyes, relaxing into Gary's arms. Gary buried his face in the top of Petey's head, and kissed it. Warning bells began to go off in Petey's brain. They were too close, this was too intimate, even for them. How was Gary okay with this? Gary put his fingers under Petey's chin, tilting his head up. They kissed, and the warning bells going off in Petey's head exploded. This is what he had wanted for so long, but something about it just felt off. Gary pulled away and pressed their foreheads together._

_“This is a bad idea,” Petey breathed. Gary sighed in annoyance._

_“Then stop thinking,” Gary said. Petey laid his head on Gary’s shoulder. Why had Gary done what he did to Jimmy? If he hadn’t, this would be okay. But he did, and Gary’s affection was just too little too late._

_“We have to stop,” Petey said, trying to find some semblance of self-control._

_“Stop talking,” Gary murmured, his hands rubbing Petey’s back. He pulled Petey’s face down to his and their lips met again. Gary was less gentle this time, and pressed him into the wall behind them. Petey's stomach churned with anxiety, but he kissed back. Gary pulled away and stared into Petey’s eyes._

_"You can't tell anyone," Gary repeated._

_Petey nodded and pushed Gary away. He walked to the center of their room, and put his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together. After a long moment, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and looked at Gary._

_“I’m not fragile. If you continue to hurt Jimmy, I’m taking you down,”_

_“Oh I’m absolutely terrified,” Gary snarked, and Petey could feel the atmosphere in the room change. This was the Gary he could handle._

_“So that’s it then. This is what we’re doing. You’re really gonna keep going after Jimmy like this.”_

_Gary just stared at him, like he was stupid._

_“Yep. Sure am.”_

_“So you’re forcing me to choose,” Petey said, and there it was. The million dollar question. The tension that had hung in the air for the past three months. The intention behind every single sideways glance and dirty look, behind every nonverbal tick, behind every snarky comment thrown out. This was what it was leading to. Gary seemed momentarily taken aback that Petey had the courage to say it out loud._

_“I am. I’m willing to forgive your traitorous acts if you pledge your undying loyalty to me right now,” Gary said, crossing his arms and attempting to look commanding._

_“And if I don’t?” Petey asked. Gary rolled his eyes as if to say ‘Really? You’re playing hard to get right now’?_

_“Why wouldn’t you? I’m offering you a chance to rule by my side. To get everything you’ve ever wanted,” Gary said, and it was clear what his intention was. But it didn’t sound real._

_“You made that same offer to Jimmy. How do I know you won’t throw me in the hole with Russell the first time I do something you don’t like?”_

_“I wouldn’t do that to you Petey,” Gary said, closing the distance between them, and attempting to wrap his arms around Petey’s waist. Petey pulled away._

_“Stop it.”_

_Gary looked pissed. A lump began to form in Petey’s throat. How long before he loses his temper and hurts me?_

_“God, what is it going to take from you? I’m cutting you a better deal than anyone at this damn school.”_

_The pieces were starting to come together in Petey’s mind, and he wondered if his face was giving away what he was figuring out._

_“Come on Petey. I know you’re in love with me,” Gary purred._

_“I am NOT,” Petey squaked in protest. Gary frowned._

_“Come on, don’t make me do to you what I do to liars.”_

_Petey was suddenly angry. The lump in his throat was still there, but the anger was starting to burn in his chest._

_“Yeah, I have feelings for you. You know it. I know it. Probably everyone with half a brain knows it. Does that make you happy to hear me say? Does it give you some sick, perverse pleasure knowing you have something on me? I follow you around like a lovesick puppy and you give me just enough attention to give me some kind of hope that it could happen one day.”_

_“Petey, calm down,” Gary said, frowning, putting a hand on Petey’s shoulder. Petey shrugged it off._

_“I’m not done. So why now Gary? Why play this card so early in the game? I figured you would at least wait until I started dat-” And in that moment, it clicked in Petey’s mind. He stared at Gary incredulously, as if suddenly seeing him through new eyes. Gary frowned at Petey’s expression as Petey closed the distance between them, searching Gary’s eyes for an answer._

_“Oh my God that’s what this is. You saw me with Trent and knew you had to make a move. I’m impressed Gary, that’s some serious sociopathic behavior there.”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Petey, now calm down-,”_

_“Stop telling me to calm down. I befriend Jimmy and you suddenly think he’s out to get you. I make out with Trent and you practically piss on my leg in front of him to try and mark your territory?”_

_“You ARE my territory,” Gary said, puffing up his chest and getting in Petey’s personal bubble yet again. Petey just stared up into his eyes with disgust._

_“You’re not even denying it. You’re using my feelings for you to manipulate me into joining your side. You don’t feel anything for me. You’re not capable of that.”_

_Gary pushed Petey back and he hit the bed again. Petey’s leg hit the side of the bed frame and he let out a hiss of pain._

_“Fuck you femme-boy.”_

_“Fuck you too, that hurt,” Petey said, pulling his pants leg up to inspect the damage. It wasn’t bleeding, just bruised._

_“Aww, is the widdle femboy hurt-”_

_“So we’re back to this now? That didn’t take long.” Petey said, and Gary glared daggers at him. They stared in each other's eyes for a long time. Gary knew he had been caught._

_“I guess we are,” Gary huffed, rolling his eyes._

_“Couldn’t even keep up the act fifteen minutes. How were you going to pretend to be in love with me?"_

_"Who says I was going to pretend?" Gary asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down, putting a pillow on his lap._

_"Don't do that," Petey said, "Don't pretend. Don't lie to me."_

_"Fine, if that's what you want to hear."_

_"Don't...that's not...I just want the truth."_

_Gary just stared at him._

_"You're not going to hurt him anymore, and you're not going to hurt me anymore."_

_"By all means Petey, stop me if you c-" Gary started but Petey had already grabbed his algebra book and headed out the door._

* * *

**June 2007**

Beatrice sipped her soda, enthralled in the tale she was being told. She and Petey had found a secluded spot on a bench at the carnival, and Petey had been telling her a story about his rather messed up relationship with Gary. His lips twitched nervously as he gouged her reaction. They had been sitting sideways on the bench facing each other, but Beatrice swung around to face the front as the story swam in her brain.

"Wow," She said simply. Petey mimicked her by swinging around and put his head in his hands, suddenly feeling drained.

"Yeah," Petey replied, and neither spoke for a moment.

"So that was it? You stopped being friends or..."

Petey stood suddenly and walked around to the back of the bench. Beatrice scooted back around and looked up at him, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She didn't want to take the chance of losing her glasses on the roller coaster so she had decided to wear contact lenses that night, and they were starting to irritate her eyes. She opened her clutch in her lap and pulled out some eye drops, holding an eyelid back and letting a drop fall inside. She blinked a few more times to let the drop soak in. Petey watched, equal parts fascinated and horrified at someone's finger being so close to their own eye. After she was done, he spoke.

"Yeah. We never really talked about it again and from what I remember he never bothered Trent about what happened. We had a couple of blow ups after that but they were mostly about Jimmy. Mostly."

"So why do you want to visit him?" Beatrice asked, "He was so mean to you. You have better people in your life than that Petey."

"I know that," Petey said, returning to the spot he had been sitting in previously. A pair of adults was about to cross their path and their voices lowered, keeping an eye on the couple as they walked past.

"I just...I don't think he has anyone to visit him. His parents are never home during the summer so he spends all his time either in front of his computer or at my house badgering me. Only now he's in the asylum so he can't do anything like that anymore."

Beatrice shifted her weight, she wanted to be a supportive friend, but to suggest Petey go visit Gary in Happy Volts? It sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"Do you know that for sure? That no one is visiting him?"

"I don't know for sure. Mrs. Smith told me I was allowed to visit after the initial evaluation was over. Should I? I mean, if he has no one he's really going to go crazy."

Beatrice picked up the soda she had put on the ground and sipped for a moment, hopefully looking like she had a thoughtful expression on her face. Truth was she wanted to stall her answer as long as she could. She could feel Petey staring but her attention soon shifted when Beatrice spotted a familiar couple across the way, waiting in line in front of the roller coaster.

"Isn't that Kirby and Mandy?" She asked, motioning towards the roller coaster. Petey craned his neck to look at them.

"Yeah...Zoe said she wanted to talk to them," Petey said, rising from the bench. He was dusting the popcorn kernels that had fallen on his lap when Beatrice's arm went across it.

"Wait a second," She said quickly, and pointed to a muscular blond boy in a white polo shirt headed towards the jock and the cheerleader. Mandy spotted him first and wrapped her arm around Kirby's, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said made his body stiffen, and by the time Trent had made his way over to Mandy and Kirby, they were standing arm in arm with stoic expressions; like a modern day American Gothic. However, this only lasted a moment. Beatrice and Petey could not hear what was said by Trent, but they did hear the crack of the slap across the face from Mandy that sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Holy shit," Petey exclaimed, his hand covering his mouth at the sight. Beatrice nodded in agreement, sipping her soda again.

"You fucking bitch," Trent said, holding his face where he had been slapped, and Kirby who had been holding her back for the brief moment since the initial strike let her go, instead trying to jump on Trent himself. Trent rolled out of the way and staggered to his feet. Kirby began sending blows towards Trent's face, but Trent was able to move quickly on his feet and trip Kirby up before high-tailing it. He ran past Petey and Beatrice and shot a look of disdain at Petey's choice of company. Petey rolled his eyes and Beatrice felt offended. Kirby followed seconds later and this time a look of disdain was shot at Petey. Petey's brows furrowed again and he raised his arms as if to say _What the hell did I do?_

Beatrice, thinking on her feet, grabbed Mandy as she rushed by and hoisted her backwards.

"Wait stop!" Beatrice said as Mandy wriggled out of her grasp and turned around to swing on the offending carnival patron who dared to grab her like that. Beatrice put her hands over her face.

"Let the boys fight themselves, you'll get yourself hurt if you go after them," Beatrice said, flinching at what she thought was going to be a fist in her face. Mandy was breathing hard, looking absolutely murderously at Beatrice for a moment before finally nodding, her breathing returning to normal after one tense second.

"Petey, go after them," Beatrice ordered. Petey put his arms up in a gesture of _Why the hell would I do that?_

"Just make sure they don't hurt themselves, OK?" Mandy asked, her voice starting to get a little choked up. Petey hesitated for a moment and Beatrice motioned for him to go on. Petey took off and he heard Beatrice tell Mandy that Zoe wanted to talk to her.

"Kirby, stop!" Petey called after, he raced out of the gate, nearly knocking some townies over as he raced into the parking lot. He looked around. It was quiet, moths were buzzing around the street lights illuminating the lot. There weren't a lot of places to hide around here, in fact it was a straight shot through the tunnel back into town. The tunnel was mostly dark, and he didn't want either boy to be hit by a car. He sighed and trudged across the parking lot, and peeked in the tunnel to see if he could hear the two boys fighting or the patter of feet. It seemed even darker than usual as it was a cloudy night, and Petey was cast into shadow. The wind was suddenly knocked out of him by a particularly violent tackle.

"Oof!" Petey yelled as he struggled to wrestle the offending body off of his own. He couldn't see the man's face, only the ski mask and dark clothing he was wearing. The assailant's hands were now gripping Petey's shoulders and pinning him to the ground. He was much larger than Petey was, but also had a beer gut and smelled of whiskey. Petey's eyes widened when he realized this could be Mr. Burton. 

"Get off of me! Someone help, please!" Petey yelled as the hands gripping his shoulders brought his body upwards for a moment. He was struggling to get away as he was punched in the face, hard. His head slammed into the pavement. As if acting on its own his body tried to crawl backwards but Mr. Burton's fist caught his face again. Petey was terrified and began trying with all his might to get out from under the much larger man. He felt fingers close around his throat.

"Please, stop," Petey groaned pitifully and he began clawing at Mr. Burton's arms. As if by a miracle, a cloud moved out of the way of the moon in that moment and the two were bathed in moonlight. The bloody mess of Petey's face saw a figure moving behind Mr. Burton and felt the fingers closed around his throat loosen as he heard a blow land on the person on top of him. Mr. Burton dropped like a sack of potatoes onto Petey and Petey screamed, trying to push him off. Petey was successful and he scurried away, his vision not being able to properly focus as he heard Mr. Burton groaning.

"Who the hell is that?" Burton yelled, and Petey heard the thud of another blow landing on Mr. Burton. He squinted his eyes and could see a tall, teenage boy with a baseball bat in his hands, swinging at the older man in the ski mask.

"Get out of here before I kill you," Petey heard a voice say that made his spirits simultaneously rise and his stomach drop. It couldn't be, this was all just a hallucination brought on by head trauma.

"Screw you, little piece of shit wasn't worth the effort anyway," Petey watched Mr. Burton skedaddle past him like a bat out of hell down the tunnel when suddenly Petey saw headlights coming from the other end. He was quickly hoisted out of the way, and over the unknown figure's shoulder before being placed on a bench in the parking lot. His head felt woozy and the world was spinning like he was on the roller coaster inside the carnival. He lost consciousness again but could have sworn in his haze he saw a tall boy with a scar on his eyebrow looking into his eyes with concern.

"Petey, hey, look at me," He heard a voice call and water splash on his face. His vision focused after a moment and he saw Beatrice looking down at him. Well, he saw a lot of people looking down at him actually. He was lying on a stretcher, he observed, and a paramedic was regarding someone he couldn't see with disdain.

"Don't do that!" The paramedic scolded and he heard a girl scoff. Mandy Wiles moved into view and tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"It worked didn't it?" Mandy snarked and Petey could practically hear hear eyes roll, but he could see her hands were shaking.

"Your parents are going to be here any minute son, did you see who did this to you?"

"I-I didn't see his face," Petey mumbled. 


	6. We're Not Safe: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey's in the hospital, and our kids have to figure out what their next move is.

_Petey awoke in his hospital bed sometime that night. He felt a lot of pressure in his head, but not much pain; they must have been giving him the good stuff, whatever that meant. He had heard his dad refer to the stuff they gave you in a hospital as 'the good stuff. An IV line attached to his arm dripped a clear substance, and he felt a bit woozy. After a moment of staring at the ceiling tiles, he tried to sit up but was greeted by a head rush. It was dark outside, and he wasn't sure where his parents were. Had they gone home? He had been in and out of consciousness since he was brought in. He thought he had seen a police officer in his room earlier. He slowly worked his legs off of the bed, swinging them down, his bare feet touching the cold tile of the hospital floor. The light above him flickered, his small room being bathed in mostly shadows. He used his IV cart to steady himself as he slowly stood up, the head rush coming slower and more manageable this time. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, waiting for the head rush and nausea that had crept up to subside; then he began walking towards the door. His entire body felt heavy._

_He looked into his bathroom and thought about getting some water out of the tap, then decided against it. He didn't want to look in the mirror, he had caught a glimpse of his swollen eyes on the way in and almost threw up. His own appearance would only frighten him. He slowly made his way back to the bed, his clothes were in a small bag on the table next to the bed. He pulled his hospital gown around himself the best he could. He pulled out a dollar from his pants pocket and tried to ignore the smell of blood coming from inside the bag, scared it would make him nauseous again._

_He slowly made his way to the door, and even lifting his arm to turn the knob seemed an impossible task. After a moment of difficulty, he pulled his door open. He was expecting the hallway to be better lit than his room, but to his surprise, it wasn't. The lights were flickering there as well. Petey peeked his head outside and observed the nurse's station was empty._

_Weird, this hallway was a bustle of activity earlier._

_There was a soda machine at the end of the hallway, and Petey set a slow pace down the hall. His IV cart had squeaky wheels, but the noise was strangely comforting and rhythmic. Something felt off about where Petey was at, and he was creeped out, the only thing keeping him from ripping the IV out of his skin and racing down the stairs and out the front door was the rhythmic squeak of the IV cart. He finally reached the machine and slowly smoothed out the crumpled dollar bill. The arm the IV was jammed into was worse off, it was uncomfortable to do anything with, so using both hands to fix the dollar so the machine would take it was an arduous task._

_Petey almost laughed when he saw one of the sodas in the machine, 'Orang-o-Tang'. He remembered when they installed the current soda machine in the common room in the Boy's Dorm when Petey was in seventh grade. Gary had mimed turning into a giant monkey after drinking it, chasing Petey down the hallway and tackling him once they reached their dorm room, tickling him until Petey was almost crying from laughter. Petey smiled at the memory._

_Gary had been in such a good mood that day. They had walked down to Yum Yum Market and bought a tub of Neapolitan ice cream (coincidentally both of their favorite flavor), and stuffed their faces with it. It had been nice to be alone with Gary, they had been walking in a comfortable silence back to the school when Petey suggested they studied for an upcoming math test when they got back to the dorm. He knew Gary had been struggling with their latest assignments. Then Gary got mad and pushed Petey to the ground, accusing him of calling him stupid. Petey frowned at that memory, could Gary have been the one that rescued him tonight? Would he have even cared enough to beat the shit out of Mr. Burton like that? How would he have gotten out of Happy Volts?_

_A muffled voice behind Petey startled him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around, much too fast than his body would have liked. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his neck. He could see someone shuffling just in the shadows, down the hall near his room. Petey didn't like that, he felt trapped like he couldn't get back to his room without interacting with this creepy person._

_"H-hello?" Petey called down the hallway. The shuffling figure stopped pacing. They looked up at Petey and then stepped into the light. Petey squinted to get a better look at the person then his eyes opened wide when the figure started moving towards him. Mr. Burton shuffled towards him, the ski mask he had been wearing when he attacked Petey was tattered and torn, the bottom half completely ripped off exposing Mr. Burton's jaw. The top was ripped as well, and what looked like brain matter was seeping through. His clothes were torn, and he was wet._

_Petey tried to scream but no sound escaped his lips. The ghostly form of Mr. Burton reached his hands out towards Petey, they were grey and looked like they were rotting, and his fingernails were hard and long like claws. They reached out impossibly far and Petey almost felt them clasp around his throat again when-_

* * *

"Petey? Petey!" A voice was yelling, and his body was shaking. Petey awoke to his mother's concerned face staring down at him. Petey blinked, his senses returning him to the waking world. He was in his hospital bed, there was sunlight streaming through the window adjacent to him, and his mother was sitting on his bed. There was no Mr. Burton with his brains falling out of his head ready to strangle the life out of him. Only a brightly lit hospital room.

"It's okay sweetheart, it was just a dream," Rebecca Kowalski said, wiping the sweat from her son's face. He was still breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He sat up, greeted by a slight head rush he was able to push away, and took in his surroundings.

Hospital room, check.

He eyed his mother, who smiled warmly.

Concerned mother, check.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was a little past ten in the afternoon.

_Where the hell is dad?_

As if reading his mind, his mother shook her head and smiled, "He's not at work, he took the day off. Your father went to pick Zoe up because she called, she wanted to see you but didn’t have a ride. I had no idea she was the one Mr. Burton..." She trailed off when Petey's eyes widened as if to say _please don't talk about that mom_. She looked down and Petey felt his heart surge when he saw her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Mom, please don't, I'm okay I swear-" Petey started, but she shushed him.

"Peter please just let me get this out," His mother insisted, the tears were starting to roll down her face. Petey silenced himself but felt a pang of guilt in his heart for making his mother cry.

“A mother should know, and I didn't. I had no idea you were in danger. At the carnival or school but, horrible stuff has happened over and over again, and it seems like I'm the last to know. It's not fair," His mom dabbed her face with a tissue.

"Mom-" Petey started, but she shushed him again.

"No, that's not the point I'm trying to make, I'm not blaming you for keeping me in the dark. I kept a lot of secrets from my parents at your age, I get it. You're entitled to privacy which is why I don't pry," She made a pointed glance toward his cell phone, which was hooked up to a charger on the table. Petey's eyes widened.

"I didn't read anything, swear on my life. I just brought your charger and a fresh pair of clothes. But there is one thing bothering me Peter, why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with Zoe Taylor again?"

Petey furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why do you care? Zoe's not a bad kid, Mom."

His mom rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I know she's not a bad kid, Petey. Angela Taylor was my best friend for years. Still is on occasion, though we may never be again now that I know this is the reason they kicked Zoe out."

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional," His mother said, wiping her face.

"You don't have to tell me everything. That's fine, I expect that" His mother looked at him pointedly and he looked away bashfully, "But I want to know the good stuff, I want to celebrate it with you."

 _Could she handle that I'm attracted to guys?_ Petey wondered.

"M-Mom I-" A voice interrupted Petey from the hallway.

"Is he awake?" The voice called loudly. Zoe Taylor bounced into the room with Petey's father Joseph in tow. Her face fell for a short second when she saw how busted up his face was. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Petey couldn't let that happen. 

"Yeah but I kinda wanna go back to sleep," Petey answered, with an exaggerated yawn, then stretching and cracking his joints.

"I don't think so buddy, you got a good night's sleep. Now we've gotta get you home,” his mother said. Zoe walked up to her and Rebecca broke out into a huge grin.

"Zoe Taylor, look at you, I just..." She trailed off and enveloped the teenager into a warm hug. Petey pretended not to notice Zoe trying not to cry while hugging Jihis mom, and the whispered words of encouragement from the older woman into the teenage girl’s ear. The two broke apart and Zoe cocked her head at Petey, grinning. Noises abounded from the hallway as Petey heard familiar voices. Jimmy, Beatrice, and Edgar bounded into the room, hot on Zoe and Joseph's heels. Behind them were Mandy and Kirby who hung in the doorway, a bit sheepishly. Kirby looked ill once he saw Petey's face. They made eye contact for a moment and Kirby felt like he would vomit.

 _That could have been me. He was going after me._ _God Petey's so tiny, he couldn't fight him at all._

"I'll kill him," Jimmy said before he could stop himself once he got a good look at Petey. 

"Get in line," Joseph and Zoe said in unison.

"Hey man, I tried," Edgar said, shaking his head. Petey's head swam for a moment, his energy suddenly drained out of him. Everyone being around suddenly felt exhausting. He laid back on the pillow, trying to make his vision return to normal.

"Yes, you're the young man that saved our son's life. Thank you, we don't know how we could ever repay you," Rebecca said, tears back in her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she embraced Edgar just as warmly as she did Zoe. Edgar looked a bit embarrassed but returned the hug. Petey's head was still swimming, and his stomach dropped in disappointment. The person that saved him, the eyebrow scar, didn't belong to Gary at all. It belonged to Edgar. Petey felt a rush of gratitude to the older boy, he didn't know Petey very well but he still went out of his way to save him. It was almost taking the sting out of it not being, somehow, miraculously, Gary. Almost. 

Joseph clapped a hand on Edgar's shoulder as Rebecca stepped back, a little sheepishly. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Now, we're all very happy Petey is safe. Petey, are you up for visitors right now?"

Petey's vision was starting to return to normal, and the nauseous pit in his stomach was lessening by the seconds.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," He said, sitting back up. He saw worried looks on his friends' faces. Beatrice was picking at her cuticles. Zoe was doing her best _I'm the strong one but god I'm dying inside from seeing you in pain_ face. Mandy looked moderately annoyed, and Kirby looked ill. 

"We're gonna go down to the cafeteria for a little while so you guys can have a little privacy. Petey, you don't have to speak to Detective Kincaid until tomorrow, right now we're just gonna focus on getting you home. But anything you talk about right now...I hope we'll talk about it later, that's all. We'll be back in a bit," Rebecca said. She laced her arm into her husbands' who sounded like he was going to protest, but she pulled him out of the room with quickness, Kirby, and Mandy quickly stepping out of the door frame when they crossed. The door shut behind them with a click that made them all wince. After a moment, Petey spoke.

"Are they gone?" He asked weakly. Mandy looked out the small window on the door, watching Petey's parents retreating backs. They were leaving, and no one was coming from the nurses' station either. 

"They're almost to the elevator," Mandy said, watching as they stopped at it and pressed the down button. After a moment, it swung open and they stood aside to let an assortment of people in medical scrubs and plainclothes step out. They stepped inside and Joseph pressed what Mandy assumed was the ground floor button. Rebecca was still clinging to her husband's arm. She laid her head on his shoulder and wiped a tear from her eye. He bent down to kiss her on the top of the head as the door closed. Mandy smiled sadly. They were a cute family, the kind you'd see in a Better Homes and Gardens magazine sitting at a wicker table eating breakfast. They didn't deserve this. 

"Alright, the coast is clear, and no nurses are coming," Mandy said, turning back around. Beatrice was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and Zoe was on the side of it throwing her arms around Petey. They hugged for a long moment, Zoe whispering an apology the rest could not hear. They pulled away from each other and Petey gave a pained smile to his friends.

"Thank you all for coming, wish it were under better circumstances," He said. They all still looked stricken.

"How are you feeling?" Beatrice asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Concussed, I think? I've got vertigo, I get nauseated, and my vision swims sometimes."

"I can't believe he came after you," Zoe said, her voice cracking on the word _you._ Jimmy put an arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I don't think he was," Kirby said.

"So you just think he fell on his fists? I was there, it wasn't an accident," Edgar said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't think he was going after you. I think you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"And how do you know that? Are you suddenly a mind reader?" Zoe asked, starting to get irritated. Kirby took a deep breath, feeling like his stomach was about to fall out of his ass. He laced his fingers in Mandy's, who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Because it wasn't you that he was stalking last night, it was me. I'm the one that left the note in your house, Zoe. Mr. Burton crept on me too." 


End file.
